


【火花】共犯

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: CP: Herman x Fengmin架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷这是2018年的文 现在放在这里备份一下还在继续更新 看心情中文连载 未完结





	1. Chapter 1

CP: Herman x Fengmin  
架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷

1.  
她嗑着瓜子坐在房梁上，看着废弃的建筑里被霓虹灯照的五彩斑斓的演唱会。  
现在是夜里十一点，天已经黑的看不见远处的树了，凤敏垂着两条腿坐在木头搭的已经有一段时间的高高的屋梁上，还带着泥巴的鞋来回晃，脚底下就是跟着震耳欲聋的欢呼着尖叫着的人群。  
然后房梁发出吱呀吱呀的声音，明显是因为时间太久失修要断了，但是凤敏没听见，她只顾着和音乐摇头晃脑胡乱地唱着什么，接着木头咔嚓咔嚓的从一边断裂开，她觉得重心一斜，尖叫一声从三四米的高空掉下去。  
接着是一阵噼里啪啦混杂着尖叫声和奔跑声的噪音，她摔进了同样猝不及防的人群里，有人在下面垫着，没磕到脑袋，买的瓜子稀里哗啦的洒在地上，没法吃了。她没受什么致命伤，但是露在外面的半截手臂和脖子后面挨了人群几脚，接着和地面来了个亲密接触，留下了大面积的红色擦伤。  
凤敏下意识护住脑袋，然后站起来的时候手背又被不知道哪个惊慌失措的观众踩了一脚，疼的她抽了口气。等到凤敏站了起来，看清楚离她不远的临时搭建的那个小舞台上的那个乐队正在手忙脚乱的收拾东西，她跑过去，在被扬起的烟尘和混乱的人群中捡起了掉在地上的一把手枪，然后揣在自己的外套内侧混进人群里跑了。  
小姑娘跑得飞快，一路沿着一棵树都没有的光秃秃的公路狂奔，最后在一个快要倒塌的车站牌旁边停下来歇了一会。地上和天上飞的都是没人买的报纸或者是散开的杂志书页，她捡起来一张，接着月光瞥了几眼，看到的无非就是今天谁失踪了，明天哪个大户人家离奇死亡，对她来说无关紧要。  
她一路跑回一家汽车旅馆，短发因为剧烈的奔跑都乱掉了，一缕一缕的混着汗水黏在她的脸蛋上。凤敏顺着后面的水管线爬上去，踩住她自己搭的木板和扶手，然后轻车熟路地翻进了她住的三楼尽头的房间。  
凤敏脱下被弄得脏兮兮的白色袜子，藏在床底下，然后拿出来新的一双白色的换上，一直提到小腿肚子。她将带着泥土的布鞋随意的蹬掉扔在地上，掀开那张放在角落里的小床上的快要掉到地上的被子，盖在身上。被子还没落在身上，门就被打开了。  
然后是几声气急败坏的骂声，被子被掀起来，小姑娘被那个中年女子揪着头发拽了起来，她脚没站稳身子往旁边一歪，被拽着磕到了桌角，很快就有血从额头上渗了出来。接着楼下有人喊她，中年女子才松开手，骂骂咧咧的说着什么她忘了这茬事或者要回来打断她的腿这种话，一边快步往外走一边把门狠狠地关上后离开了。  
木质的门已经被摔过很多次了发出吱呀吱呀的惨叫，她摸了摸额头，摸了一手的血，只好走到开水房去用水弄掉已经渗出来的血迹，三楼的房间里还有别的人大声说话的声音，或是收拾东西叮叮当当的，甚至能听见女人叫床的声音。  
凤敏撩起自己盖在额头上的刘海，用水冲了冲伤口，然后回到屋子就往床上一倒，脱掉沾着灰尘的脏兮兮的衣服扔在地上，随便用纸堵着额头硬币大小还在流着血的伤口就闭上眼睛。  
第二天她一直睡到半上午，额头的伤口都凝固了，甚至和那张卫生纸黏连在一起。凤敏把那张纸扯开的时候还牵动了刚刚结疤的伤口，她轻轻地嘶了一声，把纸丢到垃圾桶里，然后抓起昨晚换下的衣服跑到一楼的洗衣房去洗衣服。  
她的父母正在门口和一个客人争吵着什么，好像是多交了钱，对服务不满意要退钱之类的。她的母亲忙着在柜台前翻账本，凤敏站在一楼和二楼之间的楼梯平台，坐下来看着他们。她摸了摸自己衣服内侧的手枪，又摸了摸裤兜里前几天去赌场赚的一点钱，安下心来，托着脑袋听她的父亲恶狠狠的骂着脏话理论着，直到那个客人什么也没得到，气冲冲地离开了。  
这些整天不务正业不好好找安稳工作的人，就是这样耍赖皮。她的父亲点着一支烟，靠在门边看着那个人开车离开。凤敏拿出藏在大大的外套袖子里的扑克牌，翻着花样的玩，听到这句话微微顿了一下，歪了歪脑袋又看了一眼她的父亲，然后低下头继续琢磨她的扑克牌。  
敏，过来，别在那坐着。她的母亲正在收拾东西，搬着一些木箱子往一辆货车上走，接着那个中年女子看到她从洗衣房出来，看到她拿着那一叠扑克牌正在往袖口里藏，拍了一下她的后脑勺，说，别整天学些有的没的，正经点。  
中年女子终于收拾好了东西，往她的手里塞了几个五美分和十美分的硬币，又说，我们要采购点东西，你帮我们看一天的店，我们晚饭之前就回来。  
她说，好。  
凤敏数了数硬币，走到柜台前面坐下，她翻出来一些纱布和胶带，然后摸了摸自己脖子后面的还没结疤的擦伤，用纱布和胶带简单的处理后坐在柜台后面，只露个小脑袋，然后继续玩她的扑克牌。  
直到半下午来了个男人，说要定一间房，看到了理着黑色短发的小姑娘，坐在柜台后，尖尖的脸还没他的巴掌大，白净的能掐出水来，正歪倒在柜台角落里闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的打瞌睡。于是他笑了一下，走到柜台旁边来，说，再要两瓶酒，最便宜的。  
于是凤敏收下钱后就踩着凳子去找壁橱里的酒，男人就靠过来，还沾着机油的手贴上她只穿着黑色短裤和外套的瘦削的身体，摸到她细腻白皙的大腿。女孩子拿了两瓶酒，刚刚睡醒还没怎么反应过来，下意识的往旁边躲，将酒瓶子塞到那个男人手里，“你的酒。”  
那个客人接过酒，凤敏就从椅子上跳下来准备坐下，他的手没有离开的架势，女孩子眨了眨眼睛，刚想说点什么，就听到外面的轰鸣的汽车引擎熄灭的声音，接着就是皮鞋踩在碎石子和土块上的声音。  
大概是发现有人来了，那个男人赶紧收回了手，拿起他的酒瓶往楼梯口走。等到另一位客人走进门来，凤敏看到远处外出的父母之前搭乘的那辆货车来了，想起什么，从柜台边跳起来，跑到走廊尽头的房间去，拿出来她之前放在里面的一大盒牛奶直接往嘴里灌。  
于是赫曼走进旅馆的时候，只看到一个模模糊糊的穿着一身黑的背影从前厅跑走了，接着是跟在他车后面的一辆慢吞吞的货车，停在了旅店门口。那个小姑娘又慢悠悠的走回来，抱着一盒牛奶，看了看赫曼。  
她喝的嘴唇上面都是一圈奶渍，皮肤几乎和牛奶没多少色差，脸蛋被挡在牛奶盒子后面，女孩子正斜倚在墙边看着她的父母往这边走，白花花的细瘦的大腿交叉着站着，穿着破旧的褐色靴子，却还不到他的胸口那么高。赫曼只能看到侧脸高挺的鼻梁，还有被短发遮住的大半个脸蛋，额头上和脖子后面被纱布裹着，能看到一些伤口。接着女孩子说话了，她说，你等等，我让我爹妈来，现在不是我管。  
赫曼能看出来她的黑色外套里装了一些不得了的东西，裤兜里也是，但和他无关。大概是觉得赫曼盯得时间有点长，女孩子眨了眨她极有辨识度的乌黑的眼睛，似乎在找话题，然后她说，车不错，我猜是Barracuda？  
他点点头，放下自己的行李箱，没有说话。在凤敏的父母刚刚跨进门的时候她朝他笑了一下，说，你看，我猜对了，然后两三步的从楼梯上跑了上去，消失在他的视线中。

2.

凤敏知道她的爹妈回来有的忙了，就偷偷地从她三楼的房间窗户爬出去，趁着还留在地平线的夕阳最后一点亮光，摸到离这里最近的几公里之外的一家杂货店，买了最便宜的一盒烟。  
她一边数着本来是留给她当饭钱的烟钱，一边多数出来一点，放在柜台上，跟老板说，别告诉我爹妈。  
老规矩。老板手下那几个硬币，朝她咧一下嘴。下次再来。  
于是凤敏爬回房间后，站在窗口点上一支烟，拿着那叠扑克牌练她的新的刷扑克牌的方法。直到楼下她的父亲喊她去给二楼的一间房送药和纱布，凤敏手一抖，还燃着的烟头戳到了手指，她疼的一哆嗦直接将烟扔到楼下去了。  
我马上就来。她说，她吹了吹手指上的烟灰，跑到开水房用凉水冲了冲，一点都不敢怠慢地往一楼跑。  
她的父亲正在柜台下面找东西，然后将一些药品扔到袋子里，让她过来拿。等凤敏走的近了，他说，你是不是抽烟了？你想我打断你的腿？  
那是三楼的客人抽的，他在走廊，我有什么办法。女孩子轻轻地嗤了一声，低着头躲开了他父亲扬起来的一巴掌，拿上袋子就往楼梯口跑。  
凤敏拿着装着类似止痛药和纱布和一些别的东西的塑料袋站在二楼的一间房门外，然后喊，药我送来了。她又等了一会，发现房门原本就是开的，就推门进去。  
卧房没有人，只开了一盏暗黄色的夜灯，光线很昏暗。门口的衣架上挂了一件西装和衬衫，还有一个上了锁的行李箱。浴室里传出来隐隐约约的水声，于是凤敏敲了敲门，推门进去，将塑料袋放在于是外面的卫生间，刚想说药送来了，就看到地面上一些干涸了的深色的血迹，还有仍在沾着血的衣服。  
哇噢。她眨了眨眼睛，将袋子放下，她说，这里好多血。  
浴室里的身影微微一顿，接着门被打开一条缝，赫曼看着站在卫生间的小女孩，说，药送来了就回去。  
你不想解释一下吗，我们家可不欢迎这样的满身是血的人？凤敏靠在卫生间的墙上，将那些沾着血的衣服捡起来，又说，我可以帮你把衣服洗了，又不会让我爹妈注意到你。  
不用，放下。赫曼皱起眉，开始打量这个不速之客，小女孩似乎并没有被他的语气吓到，也丝毫不知他随身携带的什么口径的枪在几秒之内没有声音的崩掉她的脑袋，她说，你不解释一下吗。  
我受了枪伤，但衣服上是别人的血。他说，然后将浴室的门重新关上。你可以在外面等我，现在你可以出去了。  
好嘛。凤敏便走到浴室外面，坐在卧房的唯一一张床上，这张床比她屋子里的那张床要大得多，她的父母总是会把钱投在这些方面，尽管它们从不提供额外的早餐，也不像别的汽车旅馆一样提供安全的停车场，导致经常有客人前来投诉，偶尔会动粗，这样的话他们的坏脾气就会波及到她的身上。但最近凤敏觉得他们已经很仁慈了，看在他们之前去医院检查时，发现他们家要有新的家庭成员的时候，就在几天前。  
她将自己的靴子蹬掉，穿上了这个房间里的其中一双塑料拖鞋，在床垫子上一晃一晃的等着赫曼。直到赫曼从浴室里出来，看到女孩子正毫无防备的背对着他坐在他的卧房的床上，都快陷进柔软的被子里，黑色的短发盖不住的细长的脖颈盖着纱布，一看就是本人自己弄得，根本起不到任何保护作用。  
他站在门边，看了很久，看着她垂着脑袋正在变着花的耍扑克牌，柔软的黑色发丝垂下来，盖住小小的耳朵，模样很专注，圆润的苍白色脸蛋被夜灯蒙上一层淡黄色的光晕，下巴尖尖的，放在同样圆润的膝盖上，小女孩还点着一支烟在嘴里叼着，根本没注意到他已经出来了。  
拿烟的姿势错了。赫曼将湿掉的浴巾放在一张椅子上，走到床边坐下。凤敏将扑克牌收起来，转身看他，发现他真的很高，头顶都快挨到门梁上了，骨架子也很大，门口挂着的那件西装或许可以直接盖住她的小腿。  
过来，我帮你处理下伤口。赫曼翻出来凤敏之前拿来的那个袋子，拿出酒精和棉签来，拆开女孩子脖子后面和额头的纱布，他问，这些伤怎么弄得。  
自己摔得。凤敏回答的轻描淡写。  
赫曼看到了小姑娘手指上一块淡淡的红色，想到了什么，于是他轻轻抓着她的手腕，将那只烟拿过来，给她摆了正确的拿烟的姿势后将烟还给小姑娘，他说，这样才不会烫着自己。  
凤敏轻轻的笑了一下，乌黑的亮晶晶的眼睛里好像能流出眼泪来，她看着他，将烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，说，我在你房间里抽烟，你不生气？  
无所谓。他说，但是下次不要抽烟了。  
你不抽烟吗？有些意外的语气，凤敏踢着宽大的拖鞋，笑着看着他。下次你可以试着让旅馆的人把你需要的东西送到门口，你完全可以不留个门，否则下次就不光是我发现那些血了。  
赫曼看着她将洁白的瘦削的脚踩在床头柜上，就好像这是她家，啊，对，这的确是她家。凤敏低下头来用指甲钳剪指甲，将脚趾甲剪成圆润的形状，然后套上袜子，一直提到小腿肚子才停，她的宽大的能盖住屁股的黑色外套里微微透出来一把手枪的轮廓，还有烟盒，白色的吊带背心底下是微微隆起的胸部，没有穿胸罩，隐隐约约的能看到两点凸起，小姑娘好像并不在意这一点，她放下指甲钳，线条流畅的好看的小腿和脚微微陷进被褥里，背对着他看着暗黄色的灯光。  
赫曼从毫无防备小姑娘身后穿过她的胳膊底下，就像是把她抱在怀里一样，他摸到她衣服内侧的那把手枪，是一把已经上膛了的M60，还有一颗子弹。他贴着女孩子瘦弱的身体隔着衣服捏了捏那把手枪，然后松开，手贴着她温润的柔软的脖颈。  
他说，没有下次，就是这次。  
他贴上她的唇，干涩的，有些起皮，还带着牛奶的甜味。他们倒在床上。  
女孩子轻轻地笑了起来。

-TBC-


	2. 【火花】共犯 3-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。
> 
> 烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷
> 
> 本章有车。

3.

赫曼要伸手去拉灯，但是凤敏一把抓住他的手臂，说，不要拉灯。

他没说话，看着她凌乱的柔软的黑色发丝，五官是东方女子的精致，此时脸色微微泛红好像喝醉了一样。柔软细腻的像羊脂一样的皮肤贴着他的，将最脆弱的部分都呈到他面前，她的平坦的肚腹随着呼吸一起一伏，在他的手掌底下。那些藏在他的箱子里他的西服内侧他的裤腰里的手术刀可以在这个时候轻松地切开这些东西，然后结束这个荒唐的决定。

但是赫曼没这么做。

他说，好，不关灯。

他低下头去咬女孩子的脖子，纤细的脖颈附着的那一层薄薄的皮肉，他感觉到了脖子两侧底下流动着鲜血的跳动着的大动脉。赫曼将床上多余的衣服扔在地上，贴着她滚烫的皮肤抬起腰来摩挲着没有一点赘肉的腰线。

那个时候凤敏什么都不懂，也不知道什么叫配合，她用细瘦的脚踩赫曼的大腿和腰，感觉到对方鼓起来的那块，开始低低的笑起来，是有点得意的那种。但赫曼抓着她还穿着袜子的小腿抬到肩上，一点一点的抚摸上去，将她的每一寸皮肤都摸遍了。但是女孩子只顾着一边笑一边躲他的手，她带着气音说，痒，你别摸了。

她好像完全不知道害怕是什么东西，也从未流露出那种情绪。或许只是他们认识的时间太短了。

但对他来说又太长了。

于是赫曼抓着她的腰扯下她身上最后一层布料，露出来毛发稀疏的柔软脆弱的地方。他毫不怜惜的顶进去，这个时候凤敏抽了一口气脱了力一样的倒在柔软的被褥里，接着尖叫一声，抱着他的那双手差点抓破他的背，但她只是揪着他的衬衫一声一声的抽气。温热的血顺着臀缝流下来，浸到被单上。

他捏着她柔软的臀瓣在浅浅的地方轻轻地磨蹭，将淡粉色的甬道口磨蹭成了深红色，再一点点的往里深入，将内里的软肉全都撑满占领，鸡蛋大的龟头卡在第一次被撑开的柔软的地方让凤敏绷直了小腿难耐的扭着身子，分泌的粘腻的液体弄得交合处一片狼藉，女孩子小声的贴着他的耳朵急急的喘息着，热热的湿润的气息灌到他的耳朵里，他的呼吸也开始有点乱。

这个时候赫曼流露出一点难得的耐心，但是凤敏完全没感觉到，她疼的咬他的嘴唇，还有下巴，在上面很不客气的留下好几个渗出血的压印来。但很快她就没什么力气了，赫曼抓着她的腰扣在跨上强迫她接受，粗糙的手指磨蹭着已经被磨得红肿的阴唇和交合的地方。

他将她放倒在床铺上，贴着她的被汗水和泪水浸湿了的光洁的额头和脸蛋，被床头暗黄色的灯照着发亮的被泪水浸透了的漂亮的眼睛一直盯着他，听着她跟着自己的动作一声一声的喘，那双才有他掌心大小的手抓着他的衣服。最后他脱掉了他的衬衣，扔在地上，和她肌肤相亲的贴在一起，女孩子的皮肤滚烫滚烫的，好像就要融化了一样。

他很深的很用力的顶进去，顶到了女孩子脆弱的孕育生命的地方，不停地顶弄子宫口刺激的甬道分泌出透明的液体，直到他快射出来的时候抽了出来弄了她小腹都是白色。凤敏被刺激的头往后仰，呢喃着什么他听不懂的话，但不是求饶，她的膝盖紧紧的夹着他的脖子，眯着眼睛看他，好像什么时候都要摆出一副高傲的姿态，又没有惧怕的东西，也许她只是不知道这些东西罢了。

她的小腿袜蹭着他的脖子，布料很柔软，不是扎人的料子。赫曼想脱掉她的袜子的时候凤敏直接一口咬在他的肩膀上，一点都不客气的下狠手，不让他动那双袜子。赫曼不用摸都知道肩膀被咬出血了，这个时候他反而有点兴奋，抓着女孩子纤细的手腕摁在被子里，低头舔她的手指，指缝和手心，力度差点在上面留下淤青。

凤敏疼的呲牙，被舔的敏感的呜呜咽咽的吸鼻子，想抽回手又挣脱不开，却没力气骂脏字了，湿漉漉的眼睛显露出了一点乖顺的样子。赫曼很喜欢她这个模样，将她的汗湿的头发别到耳后去，吻在她的额头上。

凤敏想起来之前看到的杂志和报纸，头条的新闻报道上的“那个医生”。她说，你就是那个医生。

他微微顿了一下，看着躺在床上微微歪着脖子看着他的女孩子，暗黄色的光朦朦胧胧的照在灰色的被单和红润的皮肤上，像梦一样不真实。

接着她咯咯的小声笑起来，抱着肚子在床上打了个滚，头发乱成了鸡窝，顺手裹上了被子，躺在了床的另一边。

小姑娘很安静的睡在他的身边，露出半截圆润的肩膀来。夜灯已经关了，房间里和外面的荒野一样的黑，后半夜的旅馆周围更加安静，一点城市的喧嚣都没有，只有偶尔的呼呼的风声和玻璃窗震动的声音。

赫曼将她扔在地上的外套拿起来，找出那把一直处在上膛状态的M60，将手枪中最后一颗子弹取出来，然后重新放回了衣服内侧。

他一直闭着眼睛，昏昏沉沉间听着门外的动静。今夜的旅馆却格外的吵闹，门外的噪音一直持续到后半夜，直到天边有了一点点灰色的亮光，很远很远的地方响起枪声，一声接着一声，接着有人群喧哗的声音，他猛地站了起来，带动着床铺剧烈的摇晃了一下。

凤敏睡得很沉，一点要醒来的样子都没有，短发睡成了一头鸟窝。但是在赫曼将所有的必需品都收拾妥当时，枪声就响在了楼下，回音一直传到三楼。女孩子却突然间睁开了眼睛，她想开口说话，发现嗓子沙哑的可怕，咳嗽了很久才说，那些人来了。

接着她穿好衣服从床上跳下来，睡得乱糟糟的头发跟着她的动作一起一伏。赫曼在她要出门的时候突然抓着她的肩膀将她拖回来，抱在怀里，用旁边晾着的湿毛巾将她大腿内侧的血擦掉，说，被你爹妈看到了不好。

他们在一楼。凤敏的声音沙哑得很厉害，又有点哽，听起来冷冰冰的。

赫曼松开了她，她直接用脚踹开了门往三楼的走廊尽头狂奔，跑进自己的屋子，抓起一个勉强能提起来的行李箱和放在柜子后面墙里的铁盒子，将铁盒子里的钱都倒在自己的外套内侧口袋里，然后跑出门。

刚刚推开房门的时候凤敏差点一头撞到赫曼身上，她看着他，愣了两秒，接着咧开嘴笑起来。旁边房间的人惊慌失措的往楼下跑，刚跑没几步被子弹射中，倒在二楼的楼梯口，墙壁上地板上都是乌黑的血，但这些事情就好像和她无关。

走？他说。

走。凤敏用沙哑的嗓子笑了起来，就像那些之前在他的医院里住院的病人一样疯狂的笑。

她又说，再等一下，我的袜子都在一楼的洗衣房。

你不能下去。赫曼冷着声音说。凤敏扬了扬下巴，语气强硬，她说，你又不用下去。

赫曼一把抓着女孩子的外套领子，几乎要把她从地板上抓起来。他低着头看小女孩，语气也很强硬。这不一样，我说了，你不能下去。

赫曼不知道这么小的女孩子为什么看到这么多尸体会无动于衷，对自己身上这些大面积的伤口也会无动于衷，却能热衷于变着花的玩那些扑克牌，专注的就像周围什么都和她无关一样。

他回头一枪射中了第一个跑到楼梯口的黑人，然后头也不回的抱着小姑娘躲开了飞上来的子弹，女孩子抓着他的胳膊没再说话，跑回屋子拉开了自己屋子的窗户，顺着管道熟练地往下爬。

等到赫曼跳下来的时候有着黑皮肤的暴动的人群已经涌到三楼，迎面扑来一个白人，然后当场被射中肩膀，鲜血溅到凤敏的脸上和脖子上，然后倒在她的面前。女孩子大声的笑出来，笑的声音很刺耳，赫曼将她横抱起来，躲开了射在脚上的子弹，然后跑向那辆黑褐色的Barracuda。

子弹扬起了厚厚的尘土盖住了他们的脚步，微微亮起来的远处的地平线传来响亮的警笛声。赫曼托着她的胳膊将女孩子塞进车后座，然后坐上驾驶座的时候，子弹打穿了车后座的玻璃，贴着凤敏的脸擦过去，蹭出一道五六公分的血口子。在子弹穿透玻璃的瞬间她先是尖叫了一声，又开始大声的像是快要缺氧了一样的笑起来。

她笑着倒在车后座上，笑的上气不接下气的喘息着，然后车在原地转了一百八十度扬起了烟尘，朝着相反的方向扬长而去。

他看着摔倒在后座上的风敏，女孩子笑的脸红扑扑的，就好像刚才只是玩了一次老鹰捉小鸡。他说，你那箱子里是什么？

是我很早之前备的衣服。她歇了一会，被拉着爬起来坐回座位，攀着副驾驶的椅子看着前面的路，看着坐在驾驶位上的男人，笑着说，你要赔我袜子。

赫曼用余光看着她，腾出一只手来，将她脸上的伤口流出的血擦掉了。

4.

他们的车停在一处小城镇。

现在是半下午，赫曼下车的时候凤敏早就睡倒在了后车座上，但在他回来的时候小女孩已经坐了起来，在把玩她外套里的那把M60。

把它给我。赫曼坐进车里，看着她。

我的东西，凭什么给你。女孩子没理他，将枪收起来，于是他探出身一只手捏住了她的手腕，很轻松的将那把枪夺了过来，熟练地卸掉弹夹，说，你不知道昨天这把枪一直在上膛状态？

这不关你的事。凤敏托着下巴歪着脑袋看他。昨天又没有走火，对不对？

这关我的事。赫曼把枪别到自己的大衣内侧的时候，女孩子突然扑到前座来抢那把枪，他一把抱住凤敏探出来的半个身子将她放倒在副驾上，但她的两条腿还搭在座位靠背上。她放肆的大笑出来，伸手胡乱抓他的大衣，什么都没抓住，于是她说，你的子弹没拿，你想拿到的话，咱们做个交易。

什么交易？他看着她，一边抓着她的乱动的手和脚。

女孩子摸了摸自己的上衣口袋，摸出来那盒没抽完的烟，但没找到火柴。她说，我给你这颗子弹，你今晚不要管我。

今晚？赫曼看着女孩乌黑的漂亮的眼睛，皱了下眉。

你不是要留在这里吗？你的车都停下了。凤敏抿着嘴洋洋得意的笑，摸出来口袋里的那颗子弹，又说，放心，我不会走远的。

几点回来。赫曼拿过她手心的那颗已经被她捂得温热了的子弹，放回弹夹里别到大衣内侧，女孩子爬到副驾驶座上，用梳子梳着自己乱糟糟的短发，说，天亮前回来。

宵禁前回来。赫曼看着车外的行人，余光看见女孩找出了一支火柴，点着了夹在指尖的烟。他替她打开了门，说，不要在我的车里抽烟。

女孩子看着他笑起来。你不抽烟吗？

我不抽烟，你也别抽，掐了。

但是凤敏当着他的面深深地吸了一口烟，然后在赫曼彻底的生气之前将烟圈全都吐到他的脸上，带着浓厚的劣质烟草味的灰色的烟圈在他的额头上方慢慢的消散开。她说，我两点前回来，要是我没回来，你就不用管我了。

她将还没掐灭的烟头扔到车外，在他还想说什么之前从车上跳了下去。

于是赫曼就在车里一直待到太阳完全落到地平线下面去，最后一点橘红色的光消失在远处的树枝间，周边的街道都亮起了淡淡的灯光，来往的车辆和行人多了起来，他趁着浓厚的夜色离开了车间。

女孩子正在人声嘈杂的烟雾缭绕的赌场里的一张桌子上和几个人变着花玩扑克牌，她眯着眼睛，在无数的视线底下又偷换掉了一张牌。来来往往聚集的人群越来越多，凤敏将一叠叠的钞票收到自己的身前，在无数张黑下来的脸面前扬了扬那些早就被她调包不知道多少次的牌组，压在桌子上，等着主持新一轮的开局。

直到许多警察包围了赌场的时候人们都纷纷的离开了桌边，女孩子将她手边的钞票快速的藏进了衣袖里，猫着身子在一群人高马大的人之间找着缝隙往外摸索，从赌场后门的已经变形的铁栏杆底下跑了出来。

她在陌生的小道上狂奔了将近半个钟头，在一个拐角找到了她的医生，赫曼也在快步的朝她走过去，呼呼的狂风里夹杂着呜呜的风声和愈来愈近的警笛声，小姑娘跑的满头都是汗，鼻尖都是豆大的汗珠，她就着惯性飞扑到医生身上抱住了他的胳膊，嘴唇上刚涂了她从赌场一个赌的没钱的人身上索要的口红，很重很重的吻在他的脸上，在他的脸侧印了一个大口红印子。她大口的喘息着，笑着看着没什么表情的医生，说，我的口红好看吗。

他拽着她在路上狂奔，根本不照顾一下小姑娘根本迈不开的步子。凤敏几乎是被拖着往前跑，跑不动了想停下来，赫曼直接将瘦小的女孩子捞起来扛在肩上，女孩子尖叫起来，然后大笑。远处红蓝色闪烁的灯光越来越多，她说，快跑，有人来抓你了。

赫曼没空理这个疯疯癫癫的女孩子，将她塞进了副驾上后就一脚油门往前跑。凤敏掏出来外套兜里的刚刚赢下来的钞票，数了数，又笑起来，接着车身朝左边一个急转弯，小姑娘没坐稳磕到了脑袋，啊了一声，倒在座椅上。

他看到你了。赫曼的声音低的可怕，但凤敏根本不在乎她到底是什么语气，她扬了扬那些钞票，然后塞进衣服里，说，你看，我拿了这么多。

赫曼看了她一眼，两个人的视线在子弹穿过后车镜之前对上，女孩子笑着的乌黑的眸子盛着一汪水一样，瞳孔里是路边闪过的路灯的亮光。接着从后面飞来的子弹打碎了前车窗。凤敏尖叫了一声，身体被车的急转弯时的惯性弄得左右摇晃，差点就掉到地上去。

你叫什么名字？赫曼看着后视镜，又看着口红乱涂还自认为很性感的女孩子在副驾上手舞足蹈，尖尖的下巴上甚至都有口红的颜色，脸蛋上长长的被子弹擦伤的痕迹刚刚结疤。

女孩子从座椅上爬起来，又被一个急转弯甩的差点撞到玻璃上。她说，我叫凤敏，你呢？

赫曼·卡特。

那个时候凤敏还不知道作为一个取人性命无数的医生和杀人犯将他的名字告诉一个人代表着什么，也不知道警察看到了她意味着什么。她又涂了一次口红，支起身体来，爬到正忙着打方向盘的赫曼坐着的驾驶座旁边，在他把她赶到旁边之前，很重很重的就像是撕咬一样的吻在他的唇上。

-“以后我们就是亲密的共犯了。”

-TBC-


	3. 【火花】共犯 5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷
> 
> 还是车.

5.

没有人会在凌晨路上一点光都没有的时候选择赶路，尤其是在一天都没有进食的时候。但他在高度警觉的情况下感觉不到饿，就算是凤敏在睡着前已经喊了一个钟头很饿，他们也没在任何一个加油站旁边停下。

他说，等到车没油了我们就去吃饭。

你就是个疯子。她躺在后排车座上，很大声的抱怨。

引擎的轰鸣声将她的声音全部盖住，等赫曼将车停在一处加油站的时候，他甚至不知道凤敏什么时候睡着的，她在后座椅上缩成很小的一团，从后视镜看只能看到她身上盖着的宽大的毛衣，如果不是那截白花花的脖子漏在外面，他甚至会以为她凭空消失了。

女孩子在天微微亮起来的时候从车上走下来，头发乱糟糟的，她放弃了打理它们任由头发在空中乱舞，走到加油站旁边的小卖部买了一些新做的三明治和一份报纸，在屋内摆放在窗口前的桌子坐下。正拆着包装的时候，看店的男人靠在门边问，你一个人？

不是。凤敏将三明治拆开，挑出来有段时间的菜叶子扔进垃圾桶，头也不抬的咬下第一口，然后舔掉手指粘上的果酱，低下头翻开报纸。那个男人笑了一下，靠到她的身边来，看着她翻开的报纸，说，你也看这些东西？

女孩子没回应。今天的报纸头条已经不是她的医生了，但依旧有新闻在专栏里更新，无非是一些前几天他们在那个乡下的镇子上成功逃跑的消息和一些专家推测，还有一些专业术语，她也不怎么认得。

那个男人说，这里这么荒凉，谁知道那个医生会不会到这里来，警察不看着，根本没什么用。

谁知道呢。她回应了一句。

他又说，和你来的那些人呢？

我不知道，我起来了就没见着。女孩子稍稍抬起一点眼皮来，往窗外看去，余光看到赫曼脚步很急的往这边走。于是她一下子站了起来，拿着三明治直接越过看店的男人走出门去，咬着手里的三明治。

赫曼看着她，表情看起来有点严肃，他停了很久才说，以后我没让你从车里出来，你就不能出来，知道吗？

凤敏只顾着吃她手里的那个三明治，没有回应。她在医生的注视下吃完了整个三明治后，扬起下巴来看着他，抿起嘴，说，好。

她又说，但这是在你不让我饿肚子的前提下。

于是他们买了整整两大袋子的存粮和几桶油后又出发了，凤敏将腿搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，玩着她的扑克牌，又探着身子凑到前座去给正在开车的赫曼变着花样玩她的扑克，还有各种各样的骰子。赫曼没工夫看她，说，你少玩那些东西。

凤敏点着一支烟托着脑袋看他，笑起来，然后爬到前排座位上打开车窗，深深的吸一口烟，探出半个脑袋看着外面光秃秃的原野，因为车速过快烈烈的风将烟圈带出了车厢，甚至都听不清赫曼说话的声音。他的女孩在他重复第四次不要把头伸到窗外的时候，笑着转过头来带着满嘴的烟味吻他。她干涩的带着刚吃过的西红柿的味道的唇瓣磨蹭他的唇，热乎乎的吐息顺着唇缝灌进去，赫曼两只手稳稳地把着方向盘。余光里女孩子极近的长长的睫毛扫过他的脸，湿润的一截舌尖伸出来描绘着他的唇的轮廓，将下巴和嘴唇都舔的湿乎乎的的时候他垂下目光，吻住了不安分的那张嘴。

他低头看着双手撑在他身上的凤敏，乱糟糟的头发像一只炸毛了的猫，他说，你刚才在和那个人说什么。

凤敏又笑了一下，漂亮的眼睛弯成一条缝，她说，你猜。

两个人的牙齿激烈的磕碰到一起，想是要把对方咽下去一样咬着舌头，摩擦着舌面交换唾液，女孩子的嘴巴很小，赫曼很轻易的就占满了她的口腔。于是女孩子在快窒息前狠狠地咬破了他伸进来的舌头，铁锈味在两个人唇齿交融间传开，她咬着他的下嘴唇像是要吃进去一样，两只手报复性的抓他的衣服，直到赫曼松开方向盘腾出一只手来，捏着她的细长的脖颈将女孩子轻松地从身上提起来，推到副驾座上。

我们什么时候到？凤敏看着他。

快了，还有半天时间。赫曼用余光看着她继续玩那些纸牌，说，你坐到后面去。

女孩子扬了扬眉毛，抱着胳膊看着他，说，现在又没警察。

她的医生失去了最后一点耐心，一脚踩在刹车上停下车来，揪着女孩子的领子提起她来往车后座上塞，凤敏提着腿踩在他的裤子上剧烈地挣扎起来，差点就拽掉了他的领带。于是赫曼扯掉他的领带绑在女孩子的手腕上，系了个死结，然后扔布娃娃一样的扔到后座上，又掐着她的下巴几乎要让凤敏呼吸不过来，他说，你老实点。

凤敏咧开嘴巴笑，说，你下巴上有口红印子。

天快黑的时候，他们的车停在了比上一次要大很多的一个城镇里，赫曼将车停在了一座桥底下，下车的时候告诉她不要乱跑。

凤敏扬了扬她还被绑着的已经被勒青了的手腕，说，你给我解开。

我觉得你自己会解开。赫曼看了她一眼，然后提上公文包下了车。

操。她狠狠地踢了一脚被锁上的车门。

但凤敏在他走出去十几分钟后，用门内的车把强行脱下来那条绑着她的皱巴巴的领带，勒的差点脱了层皮。她翻出来行李箱里厚厚的一叠钞票，从她故意留了一条缝的车窗将车窗强行掰开，从车窗翻了出去。

在鱼龙混杂空气中都是烟酒味的场合下很少人能保持清醒，包括赌场。凤敏走进去的时候将她买的最后一支烟掐灭了，走到生锈的铁栏杆后交了押金买了骰子，在柜台里的人疑惑的注视下挤进了人群。

但是那天晚上她把钱几乎都输光了，在输掉一半的赎金的时候有人已经告诉她她快没钱了，但凤敏没叫停。她在桌边站了整整有十一个小时，除了跺跺已经麻了的脚和有椅子的时候，其余都是饿着肚子站在桌边一动不动的看着其余人的一举一动，眼睛都不眨一下。

风敏用最后一点钱买了酒吧里最便宜的酒，又待了五六个钟头。直到天亮了又暗下来，太阳在地平线处一跳一跳的，落下去了，黑暗又爬上来，她都不知道。

有人跟她说，别喝了，你都砸了几个酒瓶了，待会老板要过来找你麻烦。风敏没听，继续喝，然后在老板快走到她这边的时候，摇摇晃晃的跑出去，手心里握紧的最后几个硬币没拿稳掉到下水道里，她也没停。最后倒在大桥底下，离他们的车还有几百米的距离。

夜风在黑暗里猎猎地响，她缩在桥底下抱着胳膊躺着，躺了很久，身底下的石子和混凝土都被她温热了，漏在外面的大半截脖子被冷风吹的冰凉，然后被赶回来的赫曼像一个破布娃娃一样抱起来。

她睁开眼，远处的路灯在酒精的作用下都变得模糊了，像是手术台上昏迷前最后看到的，闪耀的灯光，闪闪烁烁的让她睁不开眼。她将脑袋枕在他的胳膊上，脚却不离地。

她断断续续地说，你放开我。

但是赫曼什么时候听过她的。凤敏感觉到了对方抱着自己放在她的脖子上的汗湿的手指，慢慢的摸过她的锁骨。凤敏想起来很早之前她救过的一只快要渴死的小狗，她抱着那只小狗的时候，他的湿润的舌头舔她的脖子，最后那只小狗被她喝醉的爸爸打死了，在她放学回来的时候，只看到门口一具血肉模糊的尸体。

但是医生不是什么小狗，他是可以把她的喉管撕开的人。

但是他一直都没那么做。

6.

他拥抱住她的时候体温很热，是滚烫的温度。直到赫曼将女孩子摁在后车座上，凤敏还有点浑浑噩噩的看着他，目光直愣愣的，典型的喝多了的样子。

赫曼将她的一只手搭在自己的脖子上，但她没将另一只手搭上去，反而慢慢的抽了回来，有点谨慎的样子。女孩子的有些厚实的白色的小腿袜还固执的贴着线条漂亮的小腿，没提上去的部分堆叠在脚踝，脏兮兮的白色边缘，体现不出一点美感，愚蠢而不自知。赫曼扯掉她的袜子的时候女孩子想抓住他的手，和上次一样的动作，但赫曼没理，他把那双袜子扯在她的脚腕上，露出来那双漂亮的小腿，然后要脱她的鞋子。

我不放。赫曼沙哑着声音回应她，凤敏带着气音笑出来，接着开始狂笑，她伸手摸他的衣服，摸到了一片温热，她稍稍抬起一点眼皮看她的医生，看到自己指尖摸过的地方是殷红的血。

她不笑了，啊了一声，又伸手去摸，赫曼一把抓住她的手腕摁在她的头顶。

她说，你受伤了。

他没说话，脱掉凤敏的脏兮兮的靴子，鞋码才有他的鞋子的一半大，粘着泥土和烟灰还有草屑。他脱掉她的衣服，灼热的手掌盖着她的不是为了取悦任何人的纯白色的内裤，干净的边缘，凹陷下去皮肉和瘦削的胯骨，上方是一点瑕疵都没有的肚脐和微微隆起的胸口。女孩子从不会在意自己的内衣边缘在外套底下若隐若现的时候会有多么诱人，没有钢圈的内衣不会在皮肤上勒出红痕，也不会很难解开。他的手隔着薄薄的一件吊带摸她的胸口，指尖摁压过对普通人来说一点都没有吸引力的胸部，鼻尖抵着她的耳边，抓着她的手腕的那双手却抓得很紧，在女孩子的手腕上留下红痕，好像怕她耍酒疯力气会很大一样。

炽热的铁棍一样的东西破开狭窄的粘腻的软肉的时候女孩子疼的一声声抽气，她带着酒气的呼吸急切的打在他的脸侧，小声的嗫嚅着，不要，不要，不要，不要。黑暗在车厢里蔓延，就像是小时候她躺在自己的房间里看着隔壁的客房一点点黑下去的灯光，一跳一跳的快没电了的走廊灯，走到她房间的来住宿的客人，还有她的屋子永远没修好的那盏床头灯，没日没夜的黑暗。

渐渐的她感觉车厢变得很热，热的像是有一次她冷的在房间里烤火，结果把被子烧着了，她躺在烧着的被子旁边看着滚滚的浓烟占满整个空间，那会的房间也是这么黑，但是火光可以暖她冻伤的脚踝。赫曼将女孩子翻过来背对着他，没有松开抓着她的手腕的手，还沾着血的腹部没有碰她。

凤敏说，那是别人的血吗。

赫曼没有说话。

她又很小声的说，我饿了。

但是她得不到任何回应。赫曼抚摸着她的平坦的小腹，但女孩子只是说痒，然后使劲的把他的手挪开。

她的医生低下头来，问，你怎么一个人跑出去的？

同样的，赫曼也没得到回答。凤敏突然咬住他的另一只手，几乎要把那块肉咬下来的力度，赫曼抽了口气，一巴掌打在她的屁股上留下了鲜红的掌印，女孩子尖叫一声夹紧了腿。她的医生抬着她的小腹，很用力的掐着那两瓣很有弹性的软肉很用力的顶进去，这次直接顶到最深处，龟头不停地吻着柔软脆弱的孕育生命的腔口。

女孩子被刺激的大腿抖了起来，膝盖颤颤巍巍的跪不住，身体要往下砸，赫曼又一把捞上来，不让她掉下去。他摩挲着交合地方柔嫩的粉色的软肉揉搓成深红色，黏腻的液体顺着甬道挤出来，他的动作更加的粗鲁，就像是故意把她弄疼一样，破开层层叠叠的紧紧咬着他的地方，将那块磨成使用过度的深色，又一次顶到她脆弱的子宫口，然后强硬的顶开，将阴茎蛮横的全部送进去占满了只有他到过的地方，一次次退出来，然后再进去，掐着她的臀揉捏成各种形状来迎合他的动作，小幅度的磨蹭那块高热的潮湿的地方。女孩子仰起头喘息着，像一只脖颈快被折断的天鹅。她被刺激的想抓住什么东西，抓着他的手腕，但没用力。

凤敏想起来很早的时候她第一次在赌场，一个人捏着单薄的钞票，看着高大的交错的人影。她将那张钞票和几枚硬币推到窗口，交上押金，走到最便宜的桌子旁，推开挤在桌边的凑热闹的人，在许多差异的目光中趴在桌子上开始她的第一局游戏。等到她赢得钱口袋都快装不下的时候，腰酸的都快直不起来。

他彻底的占领了女孩子脆弱的孕育生命的地方，她的阴道很短，很轻易的就能顶到子宫里面去。赫曼咬着她的耳朵拖着她的身子，女孩子就是被他拖着才不至于掉下去，炙热的铁棍一样坚硬的东西研磨着那块地方，他的手轻轻摁压着女孩子平坦的小腹，好像那里以后会有什么东西一样，他几乎将凤敏整个人拥抱在怀里。

女孩子被他的动作刺激着发抖，嗓音开始带上哭腔，因为酒精的作用她模模糊糊的说不清楚几个词。赫曼低下头去听，几乎全是骂人的脏字。于是他说，我不喜欢骂人的小孩。

我他妈不是小孩。女孩子沙哑着带着酒味的呼吸打在冰凉的坐垫上，很快就被她的体温温热了。凤敏打了个喷嚏，还没喘过来气，又被捞上去，赫曼捏着她瘦削的脖颈再一次顶进去，操的交合处都是粘腻的水声，她受不住的蜷缩起脚趾，浑身泛起了快要高潮的红色，鼻尖和耳朵都红透了，汗水滑过下巴跌落在黑暗里，每一次深入都要收紧甬道，然后又被蛮横的操开更用力的顶进去，反反复复。

凤敏摸到了滴在沙发垫子上温热的血，她笑起来，然后又被操的喘不过气，接着喘息着开始抽噎，甚至打起了哭嗝。

于是赫曼将她翻过身来吻她，这是他们第一次在做爱的时候接吻，吻得很不真实，吻轻的像是不存在一样。凤敏想起来她很小时的时候，在她玩那些游戏之前，在他们家决定他们的“家族事业”之前，她的母亲会在每个她要睡觉的夜晚吻她的额头。

赫曼轻轻的贴着她的唇，就像是在吻一块薄冰。


	4. 【火花】共犯 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。
> 
> 烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷

7.

凤敏醒过来的时候赫曼坐在床边，摩挲着她脖子后面那一大块擦伤，他说，你怎么弄的？

你不是问过了吗？她想坐起来，后脑勺一阵剧烈的疼痛，女孩子闭紧了眼睛，躺回床上，隔了好一会才缓过劲来。她又说，我是摔的。

她的医生轻轻捏着她的胳膊，上面大大小小的还没好完全的伤疤和疤痕，从横交错，有些已经很淡很淡了，但还是能看得见。但女孩子只是偏着头看了他一眼，又偏过头去，好像根本没缓过劲来。过了很久，她才问，我们在哪。

在一家旅馆。

几天前到的？

一天前，你睡了两天。

赫曼在削平果，小刀在苹果表面很平整的切下去，几乎没有一点瑕疵的苹果皮一圈一圈的落下去。凤敏静静的看着他转动的手腕，她想起来小时候他们家还在一个小城镇的时候，她从家跑出去，有一个人坐在一楼的楼梯口削苹果，然后他抬头的时候凤敏正好在用衣服袖子擦额头的血，那个人说，我有纸，你别拿袖子擦了。然后她在楼梯口坐下，吃了一半那个人削的苹果。

她记得她问从五楼跳下去会怎么样。那时候的回答是，不会怎么样，会骨折，瘫痪，或者是残疾，反正不会死。五楼，纠结的尴尬的高度，并不会让一个小女孩怎么样。然后那个人又把另一半苹果递给她，说，你没吃晚饭。

我没吃。风敏啃着另一半苹果，一点没有躲闪的意思。

在那个什么都没有发生的夏天凤敏偶尔会看到那个人出现在他们家不远处的磨咖啡的地方，或是打车的地方，然后她会拿到一些零食，都是微不足道的东西，可以填满没法定时吃饭饥饿很久的胃。凤敏不记得了，她的很多记忆都在那个汽车旅馆里。

她说，你会削苹果。

赫曼将苹果递给她，完美的切开的两半，放在盘子里。他说，我什么都会。

那时候的夏天她特别喜欢穿吊带，但是她的母亲每次见了都要揍她，说不许穿这么少。但是她还是这么穿，甚至到了现在。初秋的时候女孩子还是嫌热，直到有天傍晚忽然刮起了大风，她在回家的路上搓着裸露在外面的胳膊冻得吸溜吸溜的吸着鼻子，那个人站在街角，看着她，问她，你怎么一个人。

她没理那个人，就要往前走，快走到家门口，那个人还跟在她后面。他把自己的还带着他的大衣脱下来，盖在了小姑娘背上。她问，你为什么跟踪我？

我没有跟踪你，我只是正好碰到你了，你刚才没有理我。他回答的很平静，蹲下来，说，你下次不要穿那么少了。

风敏经常会梦到原来的事情，但那个人占据他的梦少之又少。

赫曼走之前将门窗锁死了，依旧不让她擅自活动外出，而且他只在凤敏睡醒之前的早上离开，快到晚上才回来，甚至有时候好几天都不见身影。他跟凤敏说，这里暂且是安全的，我们可以呆上一段时间。

但是她不在乎这些事情，每天她的医生回来的时候，她只是看着天花板，听见门锁被打开的声音，问，我可以出去了吗？

她的医生说不行，再等等。

但是她经常会好几天看不见他——于是风敏也索性很多天不回来，几乎都要把那个拥挤的乱糟糟的赌场当家。尽管她的运气没想原来那么好了，但女孩子的把戏总还是多的，在桌前能把那些老老实实的人耍的团团转，才没让她的钱包难堪。

有天赫曼半下午回来，他的女孩正站在浴室的玻璃前，将已经长到肩膀的乌黑的头发撩到后面去，细长的瓷白色的胳膊和头发形成强烈的颜色反差。浴室的地面湿乎乎的，贴在身上的纯白色的吊带泛出洗了很多遍后的有些旧的颜色，凤敏踩着拖鞋，踮着脚趾，是刚洗完澡的湿漉漉的样子。就好像下一秒女孩子就会踩着拖鞋在浴室里，像那些芭蕾舞者一样跳起舞来，踩着她自己哼的歌的节拍，宛如他不存在一样。

你又去那了。赫曼闻到了她脱下来的衣服浓厚的烟酒味，在干净的几乎什么摆设的卧房张闲着存在感。风敏回头看了他一眼，没说话。

你明天去上学。他说，将一串钥匙放在客厅的桌子上。

我不去。她的语气永远冷冰冰，好像只有在他们做爱的时候那样的语气才会改变，变成别的东西。

我都办好了，你必须去。

他的语气也很强硬，就算凤敏已经回过头来，盯着他，眼睛眨都不眨一下的。于是她扑过来，像是一只发怒的不顾一切的小狮子，直直的撞在赫曼的胸口，然后倒在沙发上，他结结实实的挨了她一拳。凤敏咬牙切齿的骂着脏字，盯着他，眼睛里有红血丝，身体瘦弱的骨头都很膈人。

赫曼紧紧的抱着她，一点都没松手。她说，你什么都不知道，把钥匙给我，你个混蛋。

钥匙在桌子上，你自己拿。赫曼有点气息不稳，但语气还是很冷静，好像没有什么能让他失控。他觉得自己呼吸有点困难，很艰难，他不知道到底该怎么办才好，但其实他什么多余的事情都不用做。他觉得血液往脑门上冲，眼前花花绿绿的看不清，但很快又恢复了原样。

她的医生松开了手，让她站起来。女孩子的手还撑在他的胸口，发梢湿漉漉的搭在他的西服上，将那块布料弄湿了，她的胳膊肘硌人得很，皮肤冰凉冰凉的，让人以为她刚才洗了个凉水澡。

赫曼说，你去穿衣服。

风敏动了动嘴唇，好像要说什么，但她什么都没说。女孩子站直了身体，嘴唇发白，几乎要和苍白的皮肤一个颜色，像是贫血的样子。赫曼说，你这几天有没有好好吃饭？

她没说话，转过身走到卧室里去了。

但就算他第二天送他的女孩去那个上学的地方的时候，也不会有什么大的改观。凤敏只会在那里呆上几个小时，根本不会把在校时长变成两位数，她在老师不注意的时候溜出去，捏着她的那些钞票，跑到她最熟悉的赌场。

直到风敏的缺课次数在记录薄上都是红色叉号的时候赫曼终于被叫到了她上学的地方，但女孩子早就混进了她在熟悉不过的赌场里，对这些事情一概不知。她的医生隔三差五的就会消失好几天，甚至有时候招呼都不打就离开了，等风敏醒来的时候只有空荡荡的房间和一些钱——当然了，如果她的运气好，是用不到这些钱的。

但就算赫曼坐在沙发上和女孩子因为这件事对峙的时候，风敏从不会摆出一副知道自己错了的样子。她什么时候怕过她的医生，或许她甚至不知道什么是害怕。她嚼着不知道从哪来的糖果，下巴稍稍扬起来，眼睛眯起来，漫不经心的听赫曼说话，是医生熟悉的和他对峙的姿势。她说，一个还在警局挂着通缉令的杀人犯居然要我上学，你有想过这多可笑吗。

他的女孩光着两条腿，只穿着内裤和一件宽大的睡衣倚在沙发边。她的医生在她说出这句话后单手抓住了她的领子，将女孩子一把掀翻在沙发上，风敏尖叫了一声被摔在垫子上，赫曼贴着她的耳朵一字一句的有些咬牙切齿的意味，但他的表情并没有任何波澜。

他说，你这句话让别人听见了，咱俩活不过今晚。

但是我不在乎。她在心里回答。

风敏想起来她小时候的家，还有那些父母说出来的听起来很有道理的话。她抓着赫曼的衣服，头发乱糟糟的散在沙发上，她将衬衫布料抓出来很多褶皱，也没放手。

她咬牙切齿地说，我讨厌你这样。

你讨厌我哪样？她的医生似乎对这句话很感兴趣，现在也很有时间呆在这里。

风敏气的吸着鼻子，鼻尖红红的，脸色苍白，被快溢出眼眶的泪水浸湿的睫毛忽闪忽闪的快要扫在他的脸上。她突然笑了，看着紧紧的盯着她的赫曼，她说，不，我现在不讨厌你了。

他的女孩突然间抱住他的脖子凑上来吻他，剑拔弩张的气氛突然间就缓和了下来。赫曼看着躺在沙发上蜷缩起一团的女孩子贴着他的脖子，冰凉的吻落在他的颈侧，他伸手托住了风敏，将她摁回沙发上。

她倒在柔软的垫子上，身体微微凹陷进去，她问，我们什么时候会死？

赫曼顿了一下，又低头去看他的女孩，手贴着她永远冰凉的皮肤，好像风敏永远都不知道什么是冷。他说，我不知道。

他又说，天冷了，你多穿点。

你少管我。风敏突然推了他一把，将赫曼推开坐回沙发上。她爬起来跨坐在她的医生身上，因为太瘦很硌人的膝盖骨押着医生的胯部，她垂着头，长到肩膀的发梢垂在胸口盖住她的半边脸，温热的皮肤隔着一层薄薄的睡衣贴着他的小腹，光裸的线条完美的小腿跪在两侧。赫曼搂住了她的腰，风敏脱下来罩着她的身体的唯一的一件衣服，露出温润的柔软的皮肤，就像赫曼遇到的那些夜店的女郎一样，但和那些人又不一样。女孩子把她的弄得头发乱糟糟的，只留着素白色的柔软的胸罩勒在胸口，只离他的脸几尺远。赫曼闻到了属于旅店的那种廉价的洗发水的香味，还有糖果的味道。

风敏用脸蛋贴着他的脖颈，说，我们来做吧。

8.


	5. 【火花】共犯 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷  
本章有车。很长，无下限高能预警

8.

赫曼想起来一些很久远的为数不多的算是美好的记忆，在他杀人前要参加的作为混入目标中的舞会。

第一步是牵起她的手。

第二步是交换眼神。

但是第三步不同，不同于将要起舞的脚步。

第三步是亲吻。

她的医生不常在做爱的时候吻她，凤敏也不习惯。除去那一次凤敏醉酒后在车里，凭着基本的判断他知道她没有意识i，醒来的时候也不会想起来什么。甜腻腻的水乳交融样的接吻是正常的相处融洽的情侣才会做的事情，他不喜欢，在此之前，也从未让什么人吻过他。

但他的女孩说，我感觉不到你在乎我。

我在乎你。赫曼看着她没有一点波澜的眼睛，脸蛋全是红的，像是那种隔壁家的见到了自己喜欢的人害羞的女人，但又不是，那些只是因为情欲染上的颜色。

他想说什么，没说，他只是皱了下眉，接着凤敏笑了一下，又说，无所谓。

女孩子很熟练的跨坐在他的腰上，好像这样做过很多次了，那根粗大的东西磨蹭着女孩子柔软的脆弱的裂缝，将那里弄得湿漉漉的。她垂着头，乌黑的长发垂下来，扫在赫曼的眼睛上，扫的他有些呼吸紊乱。赫曼抓着女孩子乱动的腰，他从不允许别人来掌控他的节奏。那根灼热的铁棍一样的东西很顺利的顶开被操的松软了的甬道顶进去，将不停分泌粘液的柔软的地方全部占满，胀满的感觉让女孩子抓住了他的肩膀，刚刚撑直的腰一下子软了下来。

女孩子闭紧了眼睛，上半身软下来趴在他的肩头，很小声的从喉咙里发出呜咽，他幅度很小的在年轻的脆弱的身体里快速的顶弄着，将紧紧咬着他阴茎的软肉不停的操开，又退出来，女孩子被刺激的夹紧腿，又被他蛮横的掰开进入的更深。她身上的每一个敏感点他都很熟悉，只是今天赫曼不想做过多的体谅。

赫曼抚弄着她的凹陷下去的腰窝，慢慢的往下滑，抓着女孩子柔软的臀瓣一点都不怜惜的揉捏成各种形状，弄得白皙的皮肤上都是红紫色的指痕，然后很重很重的顶进去，顶端吻着紧闭的子宫口，又离开。她湿热的急促的呼吸喷在医生的颈间，压抑不住的呻吟被一次次顶弄顶出了喉咙口，带着少女才有的有些稚嫩的尖细的声线。

她想要咬赫曼的脖子的时候，她的医生松开一只手大拇指卡进她的嘴里，卡在女孩子牙齿边上不让她闭上嘴。于是凤敏狠狠地咬他伸进来的大拇指，好像要把刚才没打完的架打完一样。

赫曼抽了口气，她的腰几乎被她的医生全都抓在手里动弹不得，然后整个人被往上举，在下落的时候赫曼狠狠地往上顶，直接操到最深处破开了子宫口。她喘着气，扯着嗓子嗯了一声，尾音带着颤巍巍的气音，跪在两边的膝盖颤抖着往下滑，然后整个人被脱了力的全部摁在碾在她身体里的那根上。

女孩子没法捂住自己的嘴，被刺激的尖叫出来，浑身散了架一样瘫在他身上。他今天很狠，或许之前凤敏不记得了，女孩子抓着他的衣服，对方还是穿着衣服工工整整的样子，只是裤子脱了一半，但她已经几乎光裸着身体。凤敏觉得很热，初冬冰凉的空气都被他的呼吸温热了一样。

还出不出去玩了？赫曼突然贴着她的嘴，极近的距离，好像要把这几个字塞进她的嘴里。凤敏顿了一下，像是没听到一样一口咬在他的唇上，直接咬出了血。接着一巴掌就打在她的屁股上，很清脆的一声，女孩子好像被他这一连串的动作吓蒙了，但凤敏直接扬起一拳要砸在他的脸上，被赫曼一把抓在手里，手腕直接被大力的捏红了动弹不得。接着那根阴茎再次狠狠地破开柔软的子宫口顶到里面去，在里面小幅度的快速的摩擦着，将软肉磨蹭的红肿，白皙的皮肤泛起了漂亮的粉色。女孩子实在受不住了加紧膝盖尖叫一声，无法控制的高潮让透明的液体打湿了两人交合的位置将下身弄的乱七八糟。

赫曼被她夹的闷哼一声，将满是唾液的手抽出来，女孩子喘息着，狠狠地瞪着他，乌黑的眼睛红通通的氤氲着朦朦胧胧的水汽，眼角都是做爱才有的漂亮的艳红色。

但是她咬牙切齿的说，我去又怎么样？你就是个疯子，你放开我。

接着又是一巴掌打上来，凤敏呲了下牙，羞耻心让她尖叫着要挣脱手腕反击，但越是挣扎赫曼抓的就越近，女孩子细长的手腕上全是青紫色的痕迹，她疼的带着哭腔开始一声一声抽泣。但她的医生没让这一刻停留太久。

这有所谓，敏。赫曼说。

他的女孩被他这一句话弄得顿了一下，接着赫曼一手攥紧了她的两只手腕，抽下来自己的领带打了个死结。凤敏刚想骂点什么，她的医生突然间抱着她的身体站了起来，因为重力那根阴茎一下次进入的很深卡在最柔软最脆弱的内里让她一下子僵直住了，为了防止自己掉下去紧紧的抱着赫曼。他抱着女孩子抵在卧室的墙边。她觉得自己小腹很酸很胀，又被她的医生完全地占满了逃脱不得。

赫曼捏着她柔韧的触感极好的小腿往上抬搭在自己的肩上，女孩子被迫迎合他的动作挺直腰腹，脖子微微往后仰起，露出来白里透红的漂亮的脖颈。她刚刚高潮完身体敏感的赫曼动一下就受不了，但这让那根东西进的更深，完全是碾进来占满她的甬道，然后快速的向打桩一样的一下一下操进去。她压着嗓子要哭出来，刚才被折腾的已经哑了的嗓子吐不出来什么字，连哭声都断断续续的，她很少在做爱的时候哭，除非是生理泪水。

但是唯独这次不是，她感觉自己的小腹快被顶穿了，酥酥麻麻的让她使不上力来迎合她的医生，接着赫曼将那根抽出来射了她腿间都是白色。墙壁很凉，冷的她清醒了一会，随后墙壁被她的体温捂热后意识又开始动摇起来，凤敏不得不抱着赫曼的脖子来维持平衡，渐渐地手又抓不住，慢慢的往下滑。

赫曼托着他的女孩抵在墙面上，几乎要被她体内高热的体温烫到。他低下头看她，看着她被字迹咬的破皮了的嘴唇，因为没有规律的饮食消耗殆尽的体力而逐渐失去焦点的目光，抱着他背的汗湿的手慢慢的往下滑，然后垂落下来。

他终于完成了他的第三步。赫曼腾出手来，腾出来那双半个小时前刚把某些妨碍到他的人开膛破肚的手来，上面还带着电疗烤过的焦糊味，和被烧焦的皮肤的味道，也许还有一些干涸的血的味道。但凤敏什么都不知道。

他托着女孩的身体将她难得的抱在自己的怀里，两个人无法再离得更近，女孩因为他的动作颤抖了一下。

他吻在她的还沾着咸湿的泪水的唇上，他难以克制自己的手不抖，好像紧贴的唇也在颤抖。灵魂都跟着颤抖起来。

-TBC


	6. 【火花】共犯 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。
> 
> 烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷

9.

这是他们认识的第五十六天。

但是对风敏来说，这是她的第三次能在早晨刚刚睁眼的时候看到赫曼。

赫曼正坐在床边，背对着她，好像在闭目养神，但在风敏爬起来的时候他转过了身，看着女孩子乱糟糟的头发和睡眼朦胧的眼睛。他说，床垫子呢，你就睡床板啊，垫子到哪去了。

床板很硬，上面只铺了两层床单，加上女孩子身上盖着的被子。她眨了眨眼睛，打了个很大的哈欠，她说，上个月就没了，我拿来挡风，房间的门被风吹开了我找不到人来修，你也不在，结果挡了几天半夜就被人拿走了。

那前段时间房门是开着的。赫曼皱起眉。

风敏将头扭到一边去，说，半夜是有个人进来了，然后我拿着刀把他逼出去了。

房门怎么修好的……？你怎么不和我说？他看着她的侧脸。

女孩子又转过头来，长过肩膀的头发有几缕黏在她的脸上，目光好像有什么东西要溢出来，乌黑的眼睛紧紧的盯着他，有些怨恨的不理解的情绪，但是却又把控的很好，竟有点他自己的样子。她说，你每次都十天半个月不回来，我要是说也都过了好几天了，有什么可说的。

但是赫曼什么都没有说，在女孩子穿好衣服的空档出门了。在半上午的时候他回来了一趟，给他的女孩带了早饭，还扛着一床可笑滑稽的床垫子，风敏看着他灰头土脸的样子，抱着肚子开始狂笑，她说，你怎么了，不好好去弄你那些为非作歹的事情跑来当居家好男人吗？

他的医生在她说完这话后将那床垫子扔在她的脸上。

我靠！赫曼！你他妈的……！

风敏没料到他来这么一出，没躲开被那床垫子砸了满脸，她将那床垫子扔在地上，扑上去就要打他，赫曼感觉到背后有动静想转身都来不及了，女孩子像头狮子一样扑过来将他扑在躺椅上，抓皱了他的衬衫和领带，她说，你下次别这么久不回来了。

赫曼觉得她最近说话莫名其妙的，于是就追问，我不回来会怎么样？

风敏好像被他这话噎住了，接着眉头皱起来，好像因为他这句话又生气起来，她说，那我就几天不吃早饭。

好吧，我会早点回来的。她的医生抓着她的夹克衫的袖子，目光女孩的脖颈上流连的一阵，他又说，你不上学的话，只去了赌场？告诉我你去哪了，老实一点。

——这是我的人身自由，赫曼。风敏一点都不怕他的眼神，回盯着他看。

逃兵没有人身自由，更何况你是跟我在一起，告诉我你最近去哪了？

赫曼没有松手，反而抓的她更紧，但是女孩子并没有回答她的问题，她好像在笑，又好像没有。他明知道越是这样他的女孩越是不会说，但他还是问了，赫曼又觉得自己的喉咙在烧，有几句质问的话哽在喉咙说不出来。他想起来这五六个月他们没有交流多少，除了在车上赶路的时间，安顿下来后就没有多少独处的时间，赫曼离开最长的一次甚至有一个月多，只给风敏留了大笔的零花钱，好像到今天他们都是用这样的极端的方式沟通的。

风敏快要变成瞪着他的样子了，她一字一句地说，赫曼，我说了，这不关你的事。

赫曼终于松开了抓着她的手，过了很久，他才说，你要是随便乱跑，那天出了事被发现了咱们的位置，就不和上次一样了，敏。

风敏撑起胳膊要从他身上离开，她的语气冷冰冰的回答，我知道。

女孩子的身上还黏着昨夜的他留在她身上的味道，一丝一缕的发丝都是，垂在他的胸口上，头发脏兮兮的，身上脏兮兮的，衣服也好几天没洗了。赫曼知道他有满十三天没回来，每次回来都是这样，作为一个勤勤恳恳的玩一些小把戏的赌徒，风敏是不会像别的同龄女孩子一样天天勤快得很。

但是她好像都不在乎，不在乎他们待在一起过久，昨天刚刚做过爱，或者是他给她带了早饭，或者是他很多次在半夜解决掉了想要取他们性命的人。他控制不住她，但每次在他失控的边缘的时候风敏似乎又会及时发现这一点，变得乖一点。她很狡猾，是个能看穿人心又能伪装自己的他不了解的女孩子，但是是只和他待在一起的女孩子。

然后风敏在站起来往后退几步后又停住了，她想起了什么，说，我在旅馆前台看了一下日历，下个月就是圣诞节了。

赫曼的思路被打断了，他顿了一下，看着风敏低垂的眼睛，她的脸色好像稍微好了一点，脸上的肉稍微多了一点到了不至于可怜的瘦得皮包骨的地步，大概是在他上次离开后真的有好好吃饭，但他不知道。

他说，好吧，我们可以一起过圣诞。

赫曼看着她从自己身上离开，目光停留在她圆圆的小脑袋上很久，直到女孩子走到浴室去才将目光移开。赫曼看向客厅的很小很小的电视，上面已经落灰了。他说，我没回来前，你一个人待着都不看电视吗？

电视上都是播音员的声音，今天发生了三十六七枪击事件和十二场谋杀案，只有两场已被解决，有什么好看的。

风敏的声音从浴室里传来，有一些回声，没有任何情绪波澜。

但是他没有想到这段时间会这么快结束，而且是在他们离开了那家旅馆将近半年之久后。那天赫曼刚从买子弹的隐蔽的废弃工厂里出来，就觉得有什么动静在他的车旁边，但刚走出来几步他发现天开始往下砸豆大的雨点，他往后退了几步想找个东西挡雨免得淋湿枪械和子弹的时候，那辆Barracuda的车前盖被安置在内的炸弹瞬间爆出橘红色的火光，在大雨中将车前盖和大半个车身炸飞出去几十米远，在地面上留下黑色的烤焦的痕迹。

那个时候风敏还和平时一样在赌场里玩她的小把戏，她甚至都和坐在赌场门口铁栏杆后的负责赎金的人混熟了。于是在那天有几个裹得很严实的男人走到场里来问有没有见过一个一米六几的小女孩的时候，那个坐在窗口后的男人只是糊弄了过去，但没发找到风敏。赌场太大了，人太多，就算是好几个人，也不可能在这么短时间内找到。

于是风敏在感觉到有人压住自己的肩膀的时候直接丢掉了手中的扑克牌，她太投入了，根本没注意到身边围观的人群众的异样的骚动，等待意识到他们可能被发现的时候就太晚了。她挨了枪子儿，在肩膀左侧，从赌场的人群中窜出来的前几秒只是感觉到麻木，等风敏感觉到自己的裤脚被子弹打穿的时候她感觉到了伤口的钝痛，一点点的占领整个肩膀，随着她剧烈的奔跑挥舞的四肢加剧着疼痛。

她喘着气，因为剧痛冷汗顺着额头留下来，单薄的纯棉外套无法抵御初冬的寒风。但她没有停，风敏看到因为子弹轨道错误她身边的一个行人倒在了地上，奔跑的行人，尖叫声，鸣笛声。

她没有停。

她一路狂奔到旅店的二楼的时候，一地的流淌在木地板上深红色的内脏和血液浸湿了她的鞋底，尸体到处都是，墙壁上都是溅上的红色斑点。风敏只是看了一眼，又挪开了视线。她抖着嘴唇，想喊远处的拿着沾着血的刀和枪的她的医生，风敏又听到了枪声，她感觉到了靠近脖子的地方灼烧的蚂蚁啃噬一样的刺痛。

他们跑的很狼狈，但离开之前风敏将她外套里的打火机扔到了床铺上，在黑色的浓烟刚刚蹿出房门的时候赫曼扛着她从三楼跳下了窗户。她肩膀的血伤口一股一股的涌出来，身上的布料和赫曼的胳膊上的衣服被鲜血一点一点的浸透。

赫曼听到了女孩子低低的沙哑的笑声，因为中枪发出的充满了血味的像是哮喘病人一样的呼吸，她紧紧抓着他的衣服，眼睛里却没有一点泪水。意料之中，意料之外，赫曼又开始觉得呼吸沉重，抱着她的两只胳膊好像也开始酸痛，但其实什么也没有。

我们甩开了。她说。

赫曼没有回应她，他们在充满了警笛和奔跑和尖叫声的街上狂奔，接着小姑娘开始一声一声的像是呼吸不过来一样的喘气，疼痛让她眼前白一阵黑一阵，咳嗽的时候血沫从嘴角溢出来，在苍白的皮肤上格外刺眼。

她的医生砸碎了一辆停在小巷子里的汽车的车窗打开了车门，将她放平在后车坐上，玻璃渣子划破了他的脸。

风敏觉得她的医生很狼狈。他终于变得这么狼狈了。她想。

你刚才为什么不跑别的地方去？赫曼关上车门，问她，扯开她和皮肉鲜血粘连在一起的衣服，牵动了伤口涌出的血甩在了车门上。

我只想和你一起。风敏看着他从额头上滴落下来的汗水，在寒冷的空气里很快的蒸腾掉了。

你应该直接跑的，我会找到你。

你怎么找我？你找不到我。

我为什么找不到你？

女孩子疼的一声一声的抽气，她倒在坐垫上，再没什么力气去和他的医生争辩这些，凤敏因为剧痛紧紧的抓着他撕扯自己衣服的手腕，冷汗顺着她的额头流到下巴和耳朵后面，在坐垫上留下深色的痕迹。

你在生气。她慢慢的说。

我没在生气。赫曼的动作熟练地就好像给很早很早之前他操刀的时候对待的那些病人一样，他很平淡的回应道，抓着女孩子因为疼痛僵直着的抓着他手腕的手，放到一边去，“你最好别妨碍我取子弹。”

凤敏好像又笑了，虽然笑的很艰难，但她并没有因为挨了枪子表现出恐惧，她摸到了被撕开的放在一边的外套，摸到了口袋，拿出了厚厚的一叠钱，说，你看。

看什么？赫曼的目光落在她的手心里。

我赢了这么多钱，我跑之前顺手抓了一把，你看。凤敏把那些钞票抖出来，洒在车座上。

他的女孩完全可以不顾生死的去玩她说的那些所谓的游戏，甚至在刚才的时候还要顾及那些钱。他的目光落在她毛毛躁躁的黑色头发上，发顶有烧糊的味道，还有尘土黏在上面，和汗水一起，脏兮兮的。

这和我没关系。他回应，停了一会又说，我希望你和之前咱们在车里做爱那一次一样乖一点。

哪一次？凤敏笑着看他。

赫曼看她一眼，他们的目光在空中交汇，很熟悉，但是突然间就陌生起来，好像有无数道墙在中间堵着，他的女孩眼中只有她自己热衷的东西，并不包括赫曼。

六个月前。他说。

什么，我不记得了，真的，你是不是在做梦？

凤敏疼的牙齿直哆嗦，赫曼很没有耐心，她拿着过了火的镊子和准备好的酒精将他的病人死死地摁在座位上防止挣扎，然后深入到皮肉里取子弹，她说，我疼。

只过了六个月，你就不记得了？

赫曼没理会他的病人的抱怨，取出来一颗子弹，粘连着皮肉的金属被拉扯出来的时候女孩子长长的指甲在他的胳膊上留下了血痕。

啊，我真的不记得了，我觉得咱们做了好几次。

凤敏歪着脑袋，疼的一声声的抽气，她因为疼痛说的话变成了像是小孩子才会说的那种单音节，带着气音，但很清晰，一个个从嘴里蹦出来，一声一声的敲在他的耳膜上，把外界的若有若无的警笛声和尖叫声隔绝了，那音节无限的放大，放大，放大，然后震耳欲聋。

赫曼觉得有什么东西也粘连着血肉被拉扯出来。

凤敏清了清嗓子，她一嘴的血抹，舌头都是鲜艳的红色，她说，我可以喝水吗？

没有水，车被炸了。赫曼刚给第一个伤口消好毒，酒精用了一半，因为她的挣扎还洒了一些，他冷冷的回答，吐字有些艰难。凤敏又把目光移到他的脸上，她又说，你在生气？

我说了，我没有。她的医生清了清嗓子，声音重了一些，好像在强调。

但是我生气，那是拿我的钱买的零食和衣服，你却没看好车？凤敏断断续续的说，她被疼痛折磨得皱起眉倒吸着冷气，眼睛都红起来，但是没有眼泪，只有责怪的意思。

我看到你杀人了，赫曼。

凤敏在酒精浇到伤口上之前说，她的医生没理她，于是她继续说，我看到你把他们的肠子扯出来……哦，你是不是还电死了他们，我看到了烧糊的东西，我当时都没注意到后面，……我会死吗？

赫曼取出来了第二颗子弹，两颗子弹都正好避开了最要命的心脏和肺部，还有脊柱，他的女孩晃着手里的钱说，还好我有这些。

你怎么出来的。他问。

这不关你的事，我是说，要不是我还有这笔钱……

赫曼一把夺过她手里的钱，凤敏没料到他会这么干，顿了一下，尖叫一声就要坐起来抢，因为动作幅度过大刚刚用绷带包扎好的伤口又开始渗血，他将发了疯的小狮子摁回后车座上，说，我希望你以后对那些东西投入少一点精力。

你他妈放屁。凤敏几乎都要把脏字拍在他的脸上。

这关我的事，凤敏。赫曼说。

我不希望你管这些破事，给我那些钱。

赫曼看着她咬牙切齿的样子，他将钱放在了自己的手提箱里，坐在了驾驶位上点着了车。

他从后视镜看了看躺在后车座上的女孩子，说，这和你希不希望没有关系。


	7. 【火花】共犯 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。
> 
> 烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷

“明日から 君は気づくのだろう   
明天开始 你就会注意到吧   
見せかけの姿で騙せるような   
就像被徒有其表的样子欺骗   
憧れだけじゃ 満たされなくて   
只有憧憬 是无法被满足的   
溜息ついてばかり   
只有不停叹息   
ろくに言葉も交わさず   
没有几句言语交谈”

推一下这首歌。名字也叫“共犯”，作曲是椿屋四重奏，网易云可以搜到。  
也是我写这篇文章的灵感来源。

每个人对这对cp有不同的理解，所以我在文中没有对他们的心理活动有过多的描述。

最近更新延迟了很多，之前的文章会在十二月底解封。因为学业和生活问题实在没空，真的很对不起一直在等待我的读者们！！！  
更新的时间间隔太长，文风和叙述方式可能有点变化，请见谅（  
之后的剧情车会少一些，估计在两个月内完结。  
这次更新多一点，希望你们喜欢 :-D

——————————————————————

10.

习惯是一件凤敏不愿意承认的事情。

她习惯每天早上在那个不大的房间里醒过来，看看门边有没有挂上她的医生的西服，或者是别的什么外套，他的衣服她都记得，然后她会思考今天早上吃什么，如果赫曼在的话，她可以在在床上躺上一个多小时，等赫曼将早饭端上楼来。

然后赫曼会送她上学，或是她自己去。如果赫曼回来的时候她的老师又告状说凤敏缺席太多的课，那凤敏是别想活着走出这个宾馆了。他们会打架，争吵，她精心收藏的年代很久的扑克牌甚至都会被她的医生扔在地上，就在上个月，他们从下午打到傍晚，直到楼下的人来敲门。

或者是她半夜踹掉了被子，她能感觉到她的医生又把掉在地上的被子捡起来，盖在她的身上，关掉走廊里的灯，躺在她的身边。或者是躺在隔壁客厅的沙发上，凤敏能听到他脱掉衣服的窸窸窣窣的声音。

有一次她特意等到赫曼睡下了，光着脚跑到客厅去，硬是挤进那个本来就很窄的劣质沙发里，要和他一起睡。最后没办法，被强行弄醒的赫曼只能抱着她到床上休息。

虽然他们换了一辆车，她的身上多了两处枪伤的疤痕，行李在大火中早就烧得一干二净，还有她的医生的行李，和他的行李箱里一些她从未见过的玩意儿，他们在一起生活的痕迹，早就在火中变成了灰烬。

这一次他们花在路上的时间很长，两个人谁都没有提停车休息一下，或者是喊饿，或者是到哪个加油站加油什么的。这一次车上寂静的可怕，从他们上路的半上午开始。

凤敏看着自己口袋里的硬币，又看了看坐在驾驶位上的赫曼，还有他没收了的塞在手提箱里的那些钱。那些钱其实也不该在她手里的，如果这起意外没有发生，或者她没有那么投入的玩她的扑克，提前从赌场出来了，或者是她老老老实实的在学校上学——那些钱就会变成她置办的一些为了庆祝圣诞节的东西。

糖果，这条街尽头的小商店里的奶酪干，新做的毛绒毯子，可以到后山头砍一棵小松树的斧头和铁铲，暖黄色的可以摆在圣诞树上的灯。

但是都没有，这些也没有发生。

她从后视镜看去，她的医生脸上没有任何表情。凤敏想起来他们无数次在路上赶路，赫曼也不会有什么表情，除非他们几天几夜不睡觉，她的医生才会露出疲倦的神色，然后被她催着停车休息。

但赫曼刚才甚至以为她还要拿那些钱来赌博，甚至没收了它们。

这大半年对他来说，或者是对他们来说，好像就是不存在一样。他们甚至一个月都没有超过十句话的交流，上一次交流还是一周前，似乎只有在争吵的时候他们才会歇斯底里的吵上数百句。

如果只有这样气急败坏的争吵可以增加他们交流的次数，那凤敏宁可不要。

她觉得自己的心上压着一块石头，喘不过气。是被误解了吗？不，不是，但又不是因为他们交流过少……凤敏从后视镜看着他的医生，往常赫曼是能感受到她的视线的，因为女孩子根本不会掩饰她的想法，这样直白的目光，一定是又要和他做点什么交换讲什么条件了。

赫曼注意到了。但这次不是，这次他的女孩的目光不是这样的。

赫曼。她声音有点哑。

她的医生没有回应他。

你知道吗，我原来还想模仿你的，我觉得你的作风很酷……他的女孩突然聊起了他们之间从未有的话题，这让赫曼不知该如何回应。好像是认定了她的医生不会做任何回应，凤敏自顾自的继续了她的话题。但是我发现你没有，完全没有我的习惯，除了你箱子里和车里的那些玩意儿……我都看到了，我只是没说，我自己把锁拆开了，每次我抽烟或者读博的时候，你甚至还在制止我。

接着是很长时间的寂静，只有引擎轰鸣和车轮胎摩擦地面的声音，还有呼呼的风声。

赫曼第一次觉得这些声音如此的让他烦躁，但他的回忆里一直是机器运作的声音和人的惨叫声，哀求，尖叫，鲜血。凤敏是他的病人，她和那些他治疗过的人没什么两样——甚至要比他们疯狂许多。

但刚才那段话似乎还有下文，可凤敏没再说话了，他第一次如此的想要听到下文。赫曼将视线从车窗移开，看向后视镜，他们的目光对上了。

他的女孩一直看着他，她没有笑，也没有在吃她的零食，那双乌黑的眼睛没有任何情绪，她的目光好像看到大街上的陌生人一样，不，也不一样，她的女孩会狡猾的朝那些走在街上西装革履的中年男子笑，讨要一些好处。她的目光就好像在看之前伤害过她的人一样，警惕，好像刚刚学会撕咬猎物的一匹小狼，即使她的反抗没用。是的，对赫曼来说，如果他要求什么，凤敏没有办法拒绝。

他们的视线对上的一瞬间，赫曼将车停下了。

如果赫曼想要伤害她，那很容易，他可以无视女孩的反抗，就算她叫的再大声，力气比他之前杀死的所有罪犯的力气还大，他都刻意制服。但是当他打开后车座的门掐住她的脖子的时候，凤敏半点挣扎都没有，只是在赫曼扯到她的肩上的伤口的时候，女孩子轻轻地抽了一口气，他能听出来她在忍着，但还是没忍住。

赫曼甚至因为他的女孩这一声抽气放缓了动作，天啊，他居然手下留情了。

凤敏张了张嘴，好像在等赫曼说点什么。

他们就这样僵持了十几秒，他的女孩纤细的白皙的脖颈卡在他的拿过无数次手术刀和枪支的掌心里，谁都没说话。

赫曼想要质问她为什么用那样陌生的目光盯着他，就和那些看到他的身影就警惕起来的病人一样，明明他们在一起那么长时间，他观察了她那么长时间，即使不是有意为之。也许凤敏从头到尾和那些病人对他的看法没什么两样，只是赫曼想多了。

但是他没有。但赫曼也没有松开手，他能感觉到女孩子因为紧张不停的吞咽口水，接触他的手掌的皮肤却是滚烫的，烫的吓人，好像是发烧了，但他没得到一句回复和询问，好像两个人都在等对方服软，说一些能缓和气氛的话。

最后凤敏轻飘飘的说，我不是你想象的那样，赫曼，你根本不懂。

她的声音很轻，和每天早上他回到宾馆的时候，她的女孩和他说早上好的语气一样。但这一次没有感情，甚至还有恨意。赫曼不知道自己怎么听出来的，那些字节一个一个从那张苍白的没有血色的嘴里蹦出来的时候，赫曼觉得他头晕目眩。

你可以杀了我，现在。

这一句话更轻，轻的赫曼差点听不见，他的女孩将瘦弱的躯体的重心全部压在他捏住她的脖子的那只手上，说出来的话对他来说就跟刀片一样。

于是他回应，我不会杀了你。

你在折磨我，赫曼。凤敏没有等他说完，这是她第一次打断他说话。

他好像把事情彻底搞砸了——不，赫曼也不清楚他想把这件事情弄成什么样子。

他能感觉到自己控制不住的滚烫的吐息，微微颤抖的捏着她脖子的手，她小小的上下滚动的喉结，跳动着的动脉，细腻的皮肤。他终于松开了手，让女孩子借着重心倒在他的肩膀边，依偎在他的怀里。

他没有抱她，只是伸手贴在她的额头和下巴来试探体温，果不其然，他的女孩没有抗住枪伤的伤口感染还是发烧了。

在赫曼寻找行李箱里的药的时候，他感觉到肩膀处微微的湿润，赫曼低下头去看，看到凤敏不知道什么时候哭了，倚在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛一根一根的黏在眼睑上。没有声音，也没有任何动作，他的肩膀处的布料被泪水浸湿了变成深色。

赫曼觉得自己的心脏被揪紧。

他将凤敏已经长过肩的散乱的头发别到耳后，露出那张被眼泪浸湿的脸，擦掉还在往下滑的快滑到下巴上的泪珠。

太阳已经落到地平线以下了，车内的光线昏暗，在模糊的光线中他看到他的女孩紧紧抿着的嘴唇，和蜷缩起来好像是防备他的姿势。但是他不想凤敏这样对他，他们本没有什么好防备的，至少在他看来是这样。

赫曼知道凤敏不是这么想的。

赫曼吻在她干涩的唇瓣上，还沾着咸湿的眼泪，这是他第一次没有在做爱的时候吻她，他贴着女孩子因为高烧变得滚烫的唇，紧紧的挨在一起，不带任何情欲，他就停在柔软的两瓣上，很久都没有动。

直到凤敏啜泣着睡着了，脑袋慢慢的从他的肩头滑落下去。


	8. 【火花】共犯 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Fengmin
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。
> 
> 烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，我流OOC不喜勿喷
> 
> 这次更新多一点

11.

-赫曼，你说，我们之间是什么关系。

他的女孩突然问。

赫曼从后视镜看了她一眼。

这是凤敏高烧刚退后的第二天，是他们重新开始逃亡的第三天，但还是她在持续低烧。他们已经将这辆车上唯一的一桶水喝完了，赫曼将那可怜的一桶水全部给了凤敏。

生病的人总是在物质需求上特别大，但是，他们没有储备任何的食物或者干净的水，除了赫曼箱子里仅存的那些药，他们什么都没有。

他的女孩虚弱的躺在后车座上，抚摸着自己饿的干瘪的肚子，随着车轮碾过石子上下颠簸，她刚刚退烧醒过来，黑色的头发脏兮兮的混着汗水一根一根黏在额头和脸蛋上。

我饿了。她沙哑着声音说，嗓子里还有痰堵着。

也许她不说这一句，赫曼不会主动询问她怎么样了。风敏歪着脑袋看着她的医生。

赫曼不得不停下车来，在一个加油站旁边。他很少因为凤敏的事情改变他的行程，或者是麻烦他自己，凤敏这么想。她看着赫曼整理自己的衬衫和领带，提着行李箱打开车门，一只脚跨出去，又坐回来，按着她说，你老实点。

嗯哼。她回应他。

但是凤敏真的没什么力气再出去瞎晃一圈，不是因为她害怕再遇到追着他们的那群人，而是她太虚弱了——两天没怎么进食，甚至都喝不了水，还在持续的低烧。

但是在等了一个多小时，甚至小憩了一会儿后，赫曼还没回来，女孩子勉强的抓着车门把手撑起半边身体，朝窗外看去，加油站就在左手边不到五百米的距离，但她没看到她的医生的身影。

她深深地呼了口气，想要下车去找，但后脑勺撕扯一样的剧痛和肩膀的伤口让她不能再大幅度的活动。凤敏觉得很焦躁，她将手掌贴在冰凉的车窗上，深冬的车窗凉的她打哆嗦——她很少见的开始担心，如果这样的焦躁叫做担心的话。

她又躺了下来，将手背贴着额头，接着肚子传来空荡荡的哀鸣，凤敏觉得大脑晕乎乎的，好像体温又升高了。她轻轻的骂了一句，目光落在驾驶座上赫曼扔下的一件外套。凤敏看了那件脏兮兮的外套好一会儿，想起来前几天的事情，就好像发生在几小时前，那两颗子弹打进她的身体里的时候的灼烧一样的剧痛让她觉得伤口又开始隐隐作痛。

她翻了个身子伸手将那件外套车过来抱在了怀里，她闻到了很淡的消毒水的味道，还有一些硝石的特殊的气味——应该是赫曼经常携带着枪。

她突然意识到这是第一次她对他的衣服的味道那么留心，之前的大半年，凤敏只在意赫曼会不会半夜回来和她睡在一张被子里，因为她经常手脚冷得睡不着，仅此而已。女孩子没什么精力想太多，她强制自己睁了会儿眼，好像感觉自己又睡着了，模模糊糊的听到枪声和车轮滚过的声音，她抓紧了那件外套，半盖在身上又开始昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

她醒过来的时候感觉到了从脚心传过来的热源，滚烫的，凤敏睁开眼的时候发现之前还挂在天空正中央的太阳，早就掉到地平线以下去了。她这才发现自己睡了很久，几乎要到六七个小时，整整一个下午的时间。而且是在极度的饥饿和虚弱的情况下，但她没有感觉到冷。

凤敏转头去看，看到她的医生不知什么时候回来了，坐在后车座的另一边。凤敏发现他将外套脱下来了，现在盖在她身上。车内的光线和昨天一样昏暗——不，今天有夕阳暖黄色的光晕，细细的一缕洒在她的医生的领口。她看不清赫曼的表情，她的医生就那样静静的坐着，没有睡着，也没说一句话，双手紧紧地攥着她之前还冷的发疼的脚趾，将永远冰凉的体温捂热了。

凤敏觉得自己在肩膀和腹部的枪伤又开始疼痛起来，额头上的每一条筋络突突的跳起来，连着太阳穴也开始疼，胸口闷闷地好像吸入了大量浓烟那样喘不过气。

她觉得自己的心脏被堵住了。

赫曼。她喊。

她感觉到捂着自己脚的那双手动了一下，对方好像才意识到她醒了，将那双手挪开，打开了车门要离开。凤敏想要坐起来，才发现被自己压麻了的胳膊底下还压着她的医生的那件外套，凤敏顿了一下，她看着她的医生关上了后车门，走到驾驶位上坐下，在凤敏爬起来穿好外套后将一大袋子吃的递给她——

引擎的轰鸣声再次盖过了一切，将极度的寂静下两人有些不规律的呼吸藏了起来。


	9. 【火花】共犯 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman x Feng Min
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。
> 
> 烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，没成年的别来，我流OOC不喜勿喷

CP: Herman x Feng Min  
架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，没成年的别来，我流OOC不喜勿喷

哎 更新隔了太久很久没动笔总是感觉不一样了  
就随便看看吧 别太认真

——————————————————————————————

12.

赫曼将比之前那辆还要破旧的车前座往下拉，将椅子几乎全部放平，在黑暗中披上一条毯子要和往常一样准备休息。

而这时蜷缩在后座位上的病号突然发出一声痛苦的，低低的拉长的呼吸，带着浓厚的鼻音，病号从赫曼盖在自己身上的大衣底下伸出手，在黑暗中无意识的摸索着狭小的空间里唯一的热度，将全是冷汗的手心贴在赫曼的脖子上。脖子是极易受到攻击的位置，但是医生第一时间却转过头用手背去贴她的体温。

“你这样是不是要冻死在今晚。”

车上实在太黑，什么也看不见，甚至车窗外的没有一栋楼房的原野上也看不到一颗星星。医生看着蜷缩成一团只露出鼻子和眼睛的凤敏，用干巴巴的没有起伏的语调说。

“那也太好了，冻死是没有痛觉的。”凤敏动了动干涩的喉咙回答他，接着是很长时间的沉默，时间长到赫曼觉得小姑娘又睡着了，偶尔她会抽动下堵塞的鼻子清清嗓子，但是她出了汗的手一直搭在自己的肩膀上。赫曼说，“这太便宜你了。”

谁也不知道死期是什么时候，但是绝对不是今晚。

他在后视镜里看着凤敏，等待对方贴在他脖子上的手慢慢的落下去，在即将从肩头掉落的时候医生伸出手抓住女孩的手腕，将那只胳膊轻轻放回后座位，然后尝试着入睡。医生和患者应该是保持隔离的关系，尤其是重病患者，比如现在，但是他没有。他回想起来很多遗忘了很久的东西，然后他的目光重新落到了后座椅上方的行李箱上，他眨了眨被寒冷压沉的眼皮，将一只手搭在了方向盘上，而脚一直踩在油门上等待着突发状况。

女孩这时候挪动了一下一直蜷缩着的身体，对方好像又发起烧起来了，明明医生觉得对方浑身都是滚烫着的，女孩子却一直在喃喃着好冷。医生不清楚凤敏是否还保持清醒，还是只是她无意识的动作。她慢慢的坐直身体想要爬到车前位去寻找唯一的热源，一直披在她身上的大衣也掉落到了座位底下。赫曼想要将这个难缠的病号摁回后座位躺着，在察觉到对方要制止她的时候，凤敏从沙哑的喉咙里发出一声低低的哽咽，然后更加执着的要往他身上爬去。医生只好用胳膊托着她正在往自己这边爬的腰和大腿，以免她再一头栽倒座位底下。

女孩双手扒着他的胸口，终于寻找到了舒服的位置，毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋枕在赫曼的胸口，胳膊蜷缩着放在他的胳膊底下，在赫曼重新披上毛毯的时候终于安分了下来。医生垂着眼睛看她，才发现时间这么久，凤敏之前短短的头发都长过了肩膀。从这个角度他只能看到女孩的发顶，小小一颗脑袋枕在他心脏跳动的位置，胸口贴着他的腹部轻轻起伏，他不知道这是凤敏无意为之还是在故意耍他。

他抬起手，又放下去，不知道该放在哪里，最后只能重新放回腿上僵硬的躺回座椅。然后他竟然睡着了。

清晨叫醒他的是远处的雷声，空气中充满了泥土浸满雨水的味道，在意识回笼的瞬间充满了鼻腔。习惯性紧绷的神经在深度的睡眠下终于被隆隆的雷声拨动了，赫曼猛地睁开眼睛，一直搭在方向盘上的左手下意识收紧。雨点子已经砸在了车窗上好一会儿了，将前一天车上的血迹和泥土都冲刷掉，露出有些划痕的车身和车前玻璃。

凤敏依旧蜷缩在他的身上，呼吸很平稳，丝毫没被刚才他的动作打搅。女孩子甚至还抱着他的右胳膊，半边脸蛋枕在小臂上，过分亲密的姿势。他们甚至在做爱的时候都不会有这样温存的互动。只不过她的脑袋滑落到赫曼的腿边，两条腿随意的搭在副驾驶座位上，之前披在她身上的大衣都被她团成一团塞在肚皮底下垫着，赫曼可以想象到这件外套待会从她身底下抽出来会有多少条褶子。

他试图将自己的右胳膊从凤敏的怀里抽出来，女孩下意识地皱起眉，好梦被打搅后她挪动了一下身体，但是双手抱的更转紧。

赫曼终于开口了，“敏。”

女孩子没有要醒的迹象，但是她舒展开了紧皱的额头，慢慢的转过脑袋，薄薄的眼皮下眼珠子朝着医生的方向滚动去，下意识地寻找熟悉的声源。很奇怪的陌生的感觉从他的胃里涌上喉咙，赫曼还从未有过如此耐心喊她起床的经历，往常如果有什么突发情况，医生往往是动作最迅速的那一个。他会在女孩子尖叫的抗议中，不等她把衣服穿好鞋子系好鞋带，直接将对方扛起来提上行李箱就走。因此每一次凤敏都要数落他们又因为走得那么仓促丢了多少东西——她的东西，不是他们的。

而那些无非就是昨晚刚拆开的，没吃完的零食，和她新买的鞋或者衣服。后来次数多了赫曼都懒得质问她买这么多东西的钱是从哪里来的。

“敏。”

他又喊了一声，女孩终于有了要醒的迹象，她下意识地收紧手和胳膊，甚至抓疼了赫曼被她抱着的快麻了的胳膊。赫曼将女孩子睡乱的头发捋到耳后，俯下身去用额头去贴她的，感觉到对方正常的体温后才慢慢呼出一口气。女孩子这个时候睁开眼，看到了近在咫尺的医生的脸。

“哇……噢。”她发出一声意味不明的叹息。

医生要起身，他摸到了车钥匙后想要发动车子。女孩逐渐清醒过来后动了动自己的两条胳膊，搭上赫曼的肩膀制止了他远离自己的动作，在对方要皱眉之前稍稍撑起身体，依恋的将脸蛋贴在赫曼的脸侧，将嘴唇贴在他的唇上。


	10. 【火花】共犯 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman × Feng Min
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，没成年的别来，我流OOC不喜勿喷
> 
> 大概快到结局了

CP: Herman × Feng Min

架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，没成年的别来，我流OOC不喜勿喷

大概快到结局了

——————————————————————————————

-凤敏爬上床铺陷入松软的枕头的时候，赫曼刚刚从门外回来。

她没有回头去看他，直到赫曼放下他的手提箱脱下大衣，将那骇人的戴在头上的固定器取下来，一阵细细簌簌的声音，另一句散发着热度的身体将床垫压下一块。

赫曼问她那些买赌场里乱七八糟的玩意儿的钱从哪来的，凤敏背对着他，玩着自己湿漉漉的头发发梢，没做任何回应。医生伸过来一只手，似乎是放弃了追问，摸到凤敏压根没用吹风机吹干的湿漉漉的头发，还有潮湿的肩膀，把身下的床单都打湿了浸出水迹。

他说，“去吹头发。”

但是无论如何女孩都不想再动了，医生身上的气味让她放松，烟火，金属，尘土，机油味，还有一些微不可闻的血腥味。她舒展开眉头，深吸一口气，稍稍挪动了下身体给赫曼腾出半张床，没回应对方的要求，眼睛都没有睁开。

房间没有暖气，费城的冬天寒冷毫不吝啬，黄昏的阳光并没有施舍给这间狭小的公寓，只在半边窗户停留了不到一小时就要离开了。赫曼又重复了一遍他的话，女孩觉得恼火，她突然翻过身来，散乱着头发抓住了斜倚在窗边的医生的衣服一角，拽着对方不得不低下身体，“干什么？”

女孩瘦削的手摸上对方的胸口，脖颈，然后摸到他的嘴唇，鼻梁。就算现在医生要把她的脑壳撬开她也不想再动弹一下，尽管他伤害她，和她争夺很多东西，他们吵过的架都数不清了，甚至还因为她的零食买太多动起手，但是他也带她从那个地方离开……这是最重要的。 凤敏想着，医生却突然抓住她的手腕，将她从床上轻而易举的拽起来，凤敏尖叫一声被他摁在窗边的椅子上。她低下头，看到赫曼在找床头的吹风机。

凤敏起身要跑，医生拽住她的头发将女孩硬生生地又摁回座椅上，她痛的要流眼泪，大声的骂他疯子。赫曼松开手，说，你下次生病我就把你抛尸野外。

“那你就死定了。”女孩磨着牙齿看着他。

接着房间里爆发出故意拔高嗓音的笑声和尖叫，还有咒骂和脏话，痛斥着不懂变通的侩子手，冷血的资本主义，冷风和冷雨。

-凤敏最后还是被赫曼送到学校，并且被好好的叮嘱不允许逃课。女孩攥着手里的骰子和她那一叠钱朝着医生笑，给他虚假的肯定的承诺。她有她要追求的东西，医生也有他要忙的，女孩知道，他不可能把所有精力都放在自己身上。

她终于买到了来到这个城市的第一盒烟，然后在学校里美好的插班生第一天入校的黄昏时刻钻进赌场。她会继续赚钱，将赫曼之前没收的那些都赌回来，而且会比之前的更多，她在路上盘算着思考着那些眼花缭乱的把戏，那个时候钞票会多的她的外套口袋和裤腰带装不下，她会买下她想要的赌场地盘……这是她想要的，没人能阻止得了。

但是赫曼还是发现了，在几个周后，尽管他不知道她的小脑瓜里在想什么。他们大吵了一架，在深更半夜，女孩腰包鼓鼓的跑回来的时候。但是没有隔壁的邻居来敲门，这是一栋房东都常年不在的公寓楼，没人会在意这里发出的噪音。

医生没有像上次他们在路上逃命的时候拿走她的钱，但是他狠狠的揍了她一顿，把女孩的嘴角都弄的都是血，他用他针对病人的手段折磨她，女孩一开始高分贝的震得耳膜生疼的尖叫最后变成断断续续的惨叫，嗓子沙哑的说不出话。 最后在赫曼转身走进浴室的时候，凤敏跌跌撞撞的从椅子上跳下来，椅子翻倒在地，她的嘴角流着血，胳膊都是淤青，蹬上了鞋子跑出门外。

凤敏跑进了赌场她经常休息的地方，凌晨四点的不夜城里来来往往都是人，她坐在长椅上靠在靠背上，手哆哆嗦嗦的掏出来那盒烟，都差点被挤压变形了，但好在还能点燃。她深深地吸口气，坐在长椅上没一会就有认识她的人围过来坐在她身边，这很习以为常，大家都认识她，因为她是这一带很有名气的老手，尽管她还年轻。 有人替她递上来餐巾纸擦嘴角乱七八糟的血迹和口红，也有人问她是不是和条子打了架跑过来的。女孩接过餐巾纸，捂在还在渗血的伤口上，含含糊糊的回应，将手里的那根烟都抽干净，扔在墙角。

有人问起她和谁住在一起，凤敏顿了顿，她意识到自己无法定义赫曼的存在，还有他们的关系。她张了张嘴，说是一个会伤害她的人，但是也很在乎她，但是她不知道这个人在想什么。那些人便说，如果你不了解一个人的过去，那谈不上你是完全了解他的。 他们聊了点别的，附近的妓院的男人女人，接着是哄堂大笑，有人拿来的酒，但是凤敏没有喝，她没吃晚饭，肚子空空的，一直到凌晨都没进食。

“你知道你们不会是一路人。”赌场管事的人和她说，女孩扬了扬眉毛，她不想去思考这个问题。于是凤敏只是干笑几声回应，岔开了话题。

凤敏突然觉得她的身体很空，或许是饥饿太久的原因，或者是别的。管事的话让她心烦意乱。

她和几个没有喝醉到躺在地上蒙头大睡的人一起在赌场外吃了早饭，然后回到赌场里她休息的小隔间，缺少睡眠的大脑开始罢工，她被昏沉的睡意逐渐夺走意识。

-TBC


	11. 【火花】共犯 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: Herman × Feng Min
> 
> 架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，没成年的别来，我流OOC不喜勿喷

CP: Herman × Feng Min

架空设定。二十世纪初，美国费城。  
烂俗剧情，剧情车预警，没成年的别来，我流OOC不喜勿喷

——————————————————————————

-赫曼坐在公寓的客厅椅子里，整夜整夜地沉默，他有很长一段时间被迫沉睡，半梦半醒地困在冰冷锁链里，身体上的痛苦微乎其微，反正他已经习惯了。他很晚回来的时候从不会去卧室里打扰凤敏，只会在客厅沙发坐下来休息，尽管在之前女孩子听到门外的动静会睡眼惺忪地跑过来，披着带着她的体温的被褥，跑到沙发上和他一起睡，女孩子依恋的搂着他的脖子，温润的皮肤贴着他的。但是现在对方没有了。

这晚暴雨倾斜，这是深冬后的第一场雨，冲击着旧房子的雨声能够很好掩盖一些翻来覆去的动静，凤敏不知道躺在卧室里干什么，他没听到女孩的呼吸或者是翻被子的声音，没有任何动静。她已经坐在那里很久了。

女孩买了一些保暖的东西，尽管这间屋子依旧没有暖气，他去问过一次，但是房东的电话都打不通。那些柔软的毛织物品铺在地板和窗边，这是女孩用自己的钱买来的，她添置在屋子里的所有物品都没有问过他的意见，他们没一起逛过超市，没有一起过过什么节日，在他的印象里。噢，赫曼也从没那个习惯。这让赫曼人性的那一部分有些不满……或者沮丧？

然后他看见凤敏坐在卧室的床上。

距离他们上一次打架过了一周时间，但是女孩身上他制造的的伤口还没痊愈，赫曼选择性的无视了，凤敏也没有再提起。只要他不干涉她的活动，他们几乎没有任何的冲突。

女孩子上个周回来了，她把头发染成了蓝紫色，再也不是乌黑发亮，而在在黑夜里闪闪发光，长发垂在她的肩头，配上涂的很厚的一层深红色口红，显得妖艳而又美丽。

女孩回来那天赫曼正巧在公寓里，她笑着走向他，将暗红色的口红都印在医生的脸上，然后问他，“怎么样，好看吗？”

“好看。”他掐她的大腿。

她穿着一件吊带，两只手垫在自己的脑袋地下，光着瘦削的胳膊和大腿靠在枕头上，穿着这两年一直穿着的袜子，盖过小腿，露出有点发红的膝盖，好像永远不怕冷，像所有无所事事的闲人一样懒散地一动不动。

如果是白天，赫曼会说她怎么有闲工夫在这里坐着发呆，而不是去学校或者去赌场，但现在房间里黑着灯，床头的落回的闹钟的指针越过了午夜，指向一个所有家长绝对会冲过来打他们屁股的时间。

她坐在床上睡觉吗？医生觉得不是，凤敏很快把支在后脑勺的手抽了出来放在肚子上，让自己的颈椎受苦，女孩子看上去只是百无聊赖地盯着窗户，自己的袜子，或者别的什么根本不存在的东西。

他觉得口渴，转身去接了杯水，看到落了灰的杯子意识到这间屋子的厨房从未有人踏入过。去叫女孩按时睡觉感觉已经是上辈子的事了，自从他们上一次狼狈的逃出来，她受了枪伤以后。更何况他们现在都不再遵守正常人类作息的规则，各自忙各自的。医生沉默地看着凤敏乱糟糟的蓝色长发，转过头回房间去了。

但是又一次，他从休息中惊醒，他不想承认那些治疗确实对自己造成了影响，但被汗湿的衣服陈述了这个事实。他很想撕碎，或者毁灭点什么，他握着枪，握着一切能杀死一个人的东西在手里，又放下。但是自从上次凤敏受了枪伤，还要跌跌撞撞的往他们住的地方跑，弄得他衣服上都是她的血，还差点死掉了。赫曼就再也没用什么方式威胁过她的生命。

他感到穿堂风把自己变成刺痛的冰，紧挨着自己的身体像是回到了密封的，与世隔绝的理疗医院，绝望，钝痛，冰冷又迟缓。“现在应该是睡觉时间。”他清晰地让声音和平静的火气一起砸到凤敏头上。

女孩子没意识到对方站在门口，吓了一跳，像兔子一样从床上蹦起来。医生还在接着说，“或者你想做点别的消磨一下？”

凤敏转过头看着他，意识到是赫曼后又躺回松软的枕头里，她嗫嚅着嘴唇，说，“你不也该休息吗？”

医生没说话，离开了房间，然后他端着一杯烧开的水走回来，放在床头。女孩子看着他，说，“如果我不喝这杯水，你会和我打架吗？”

赫曼被突如其来的问题问的顿住，然后转头看着女孩。接着凤敏脸上带着模糊不清的笑意凑过来，她没想得到答案，女孩摸到他出了冷汗的背部和脖颈，她的躯体是房间里唯一的热度，她将温热的吻落在他的额头和鼻梁上，然后是耳廓，外耳道，耳垂。她吻的很慢，没有询问为什么医生出了一身冷汗，双手攀上他的肩膀，用膝盖熟练的夹住医生的腰，将他身上的衣服慢慢扯开。

-凤敏被赌场老板硬生生打断一场赌局是在夜里，十点多的初春晚上，老头子浑浊的眼睛看着她，说了很多在费城哪个地方的爆炸，把半条街都炸没了，火在往这边烧，外边所有人都在逃命。现在条子还没来，他的伙计看到了凤敏曾经坐过的那辆汽车，说是不是和她住在一起的人在那边让她快过去看看。

凤敏从没想过她会去主动寻找她的医生，除了上次她受了枪伤。她手里的骰子掉在地上，还放在桌子上的钱来不及拿，抓着老板的衣领问那辆车在哪。

但是她不需要问，那场大火走出赌场的时候制造的浓烟已经弥漫过来，肉眼可见的火光在远处跳跃着。凤敏往那边的方向狂奔，和人群逃命的方向相反，她路过他们住的公寓，已经被火光吞没了，女孩心想不用再自己放一把火了吧，总算没像上次一样了，否则她又要心疼好久。

她跑累了，狂奔变成小跑，小跑变成了快走。逃命的人没影了，只剩下满地的尸体，还有子弹壳，凤敏终于看到了大火中赫曼那辆车，已经变成了一块废铁，还在火中燃烧着。空气中弥漫着尸体烧焦的味道和柴油味，地面还是滚烫的。

凤敏终于找到她的医生，赫曼没有站着，或者躲在那个地方，而是躺在大火制造的滚滚浓烟里。女孩老远的开始骂他怎么不站起来，脏字连篇，对方大半边身体焦黑色的，腹部开了大口子，流着黑色的血，在水泥地上蔓延开来，和她在来的路上的那些尸体没什么两样。但是凤敏把他拽起来倚在旁边的车上，让他坐好，赫曼还在看着她。

他说，从旁边这条小巷子往南走，然后上左手边的楼房的梯子，从梯子继续往外走，走到楼顶，从另一栋楼下楼，是最近的逃生通道。凤敏说好，一手捂着他的腹部的伤口一边拍拍他的手背，说我先走，你歇会儿就跟过来，我在西南边的那个最大的赌场外面等你，你知道那地方的，不行我就给你去找医生，我会给他们封口费。

然后女孩站起来，浓烟已经要封住她的视线，难以呼吸，呛得她咳出眼泪，她用最快的速度离开了现场。在赌场外一直呆到天亮，但是赫曼没来，赌场老板坐在她旁边，马路牙子上，问她怎么样，凤敏捋着她那一头漂亮的头发，说我再等等，不行我回我住的地方等。

后来找到她的不是医生，而是一群胖胖的警察。女孩蹲在烧焦了的已经没法看的公寓楼一扇门门口，他们住的地方，但是那是一栋危楼，楼梯都被烧焦变形了。

她认出他们来了，是几年前一直在追查他们的那群人。他们和蔼的问她身体状况，把她带离了满是尘土和烧焦的老旧公寓楼，带到了有了一定年头的烧着煤气的警察局。

凤敏在温暖的休息室的沙发上坐下，揉搓着自己被冻的通红的膝盖和脸，其中一位女警察递给她热腾腾的水，然后问她很多关于赫曼的事情，女孩如实地告诉他们其实她什么都不知道，赫曼在忙什么，他之前在哪里工作，这几个月在哪里工作，她一概不知。

几个人面面相觑，问不出什么，他们都把凤敏当成了被这个嫌疑犯拐卖的可怜孩子，无家可归，没有亲人。其中一个叹了口气，说这也没办法调查了，他已经在火灾中丧生了，遗体太多，认不出来哪个是哪个。那个警察递给她一张照片，照片是黑白的，很模糊，边框都发黄的不成样子。

他说这是那个杀人凶手和纵火犯的年轻的时候的照片，他们调查出来的。凤敏低头去看，模糊的照片里有个穿着白大褂的青年，大概是赫曼，他拿着什么试剂瓶正和另外一个人说话，像是在实验室里，脸上带着轻松的笑，凤敏从来没见过那种笑容。

她拿着乘着热水的杯子，被泪水打湿的头发黏在脸上，热水制造的雾气逐渐升腾上来迷蒙了她的眼睛，眼泪从眼眶里砸到照片上和水杯里。

那位女警察坐在她身边，轻轻拍着她的背，把那张照片拿走了，以为是照片里嫌疑犯的脸让女孩感到不安。

-END

——————————————————————————

写在后面

这个结尾我其实去年就想好了 虽然是BE 今年总算有空了想着还是完结吧！挖坑不填不好  
尽管幻灭了 但是谢谢你们一直观看到现在！！  
两个人从刚开始认识 到慢慢熟悉 到最后分开 我没法定义两个人的相处模式 他们的成长环境和普通人不一样 所以他们的行为处事自然也不一样 两个人都是狠角色 都是骨子里的倔 我不想写过多的心理描写 所以留了很多空白让读者自己去想他们在想什么:-)  
凤敏没想到最后他们分开是真的分开了 她还是相信赫曼可以离开那里的 因为在那样的环境下能带她离开的人是无所不能的 曾经是的 但是她也有要追求的东西 所以不可能一辈子依附着医生

最后的照片可以有很多理解 医生曾经也不是他现在的这个样子  
凤敏让他想起来很多之前的美好的东西 但是凤敏本身并不是他想象的美好的存在

可以认为医生并没有离开  
他们会在四季镇再见面的（？


End file.
